Who You Are
by fnstephanie
Summary: ichigo died after he uses the final getsuga tensho and his friends mourns for him. what happened if a transfer student which looked exactly like him enters the class? but wait, is he a foreigner?
1. Prologue

**have you guys ever read _I know its you _by Bliinkk ? it has a good opening and found myself making the alternate of that story. _and damn i havent asked for his permission either... had to do something about that later_**

**uh huh, i shouldn't make anymore of these before finishing the other bit this one would only took 2 chapter... even though it was supposed to be more =.=... then again i shouldn't put up the prologue as well .**

_disclaimer: i did not own bleach as well as the plot. bleach belongs to tite kubo and the ideas is from bliinkk_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

Pain. That's was the first thing he remember. Pain beyond compare, tearing out through him worst than anyting he had ever felt. It was so agonizing that he wished more than ever to make it stop. He didn't care if he has to die, just make it stop. He wished to scream but he can't, for whatever reasons he just can't get a grasp of his body. Darkness surounds him, he can't see anything, feel anything, hear anything, just void and the incredible pain that he felt. He didn't know how long it has been, it felt like eternity.

He hated this, he hated himself for whatever he has done and put him in such a state. He hated this darkness and this pain. he wanted it to stop but he is powerless to do so.

In all his pain, he felt it, the warm felling of light, it was then the voice spoke to him.

"boy, do you want to be saved?"

Of course, he wanted to be freed from all this pain, he would do anything for it, anything, everything.

"then reach out to me, you shall find your salvation"

And he did. He reached out to the light, his pain was replaced with a welcoming warmth. it was a bliss, he was wraped with such warmth and comfort, like in the embrace of a mother. For him who has felt so much pain, it was an absolute paradise. He let himself drown on the light.

He felt it, something has just fused with him. He didn't really know what it was but he didn't care, it saved him, that's all that maters. it was the last thing he knew before he opened his shimmering blue eyes to the world.


	2. Is it You?

**okay, change of plan, instead making 2 chapter, i'll slap this into one instead. the thing is, this story still supposed to go on, but well, i got other stories the i need to complete as well so... yeah...**

**after all, i must finish what i had started *sigh***

****_Disclaimer: if i were to own bleach, there will be no three weeks break . damn! i cant believe i manage to live without bleach for three weeks, i thought i was gonna die!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Is it You?<strong>

The senior class 3-3 was full of students chatting with each other before the class begin, and so does an auburn haired girl with her sweet smile. She was holding her scetchbook proudly, showing off her ingenious... Art work. What is drawn there is... a Miso man.. it has the head of a bowl of miso and a human body, holding a bowl of miso on its hand.

"ta da! The miso man! Delivers miso, wherever, whenever!" she said exitedly.

The rest who were looking at the picture was stoned by her randomness. The randomness of the picture to be exact.

"inoue-San, that was..." ishida started, he has no idea what to say about this one.. So he stoped on the middle of his sentence.

Tatsuki sighed. "orihime, I know you got delivery job as your topic on art project but... I don't think it supposed to be this way..."

"eh... I tought it was good, and Im sure I have impoved as well..."pouted inoue.

Chizuru who had a bad cause of homosexuality was drooling as she noticed that inoue was doing her cute hime pout. She can't hold her feral instinct any longer and she lunged at orihime.

"Hiiiimeeee! Come to-"she screamed before a foot meet her face in courtesy of tatsuki. She was blown back with a gasp and a nose bleed.

"sheesh, she never change does she" tatsuki stated as she shakes her head. The rest of the group sweat dropped.

Inoue giggled. "old times huh..." But this however pierced her heart like an impaler as it reminds her of the old times... The times when he was there... When she still could see his determined scowl, telling her that everything will be alright. When he was here, yes, was... Past tense... It break her heart down as she thought about it with past tense, it tells her that he was no longer around... It has been 2 years already since he sacrificed himself in order to kill aizen and put an end to his deceptive plans.

"i cant belive it has been 2 years since then" inoue said as she gives her friend a grim smile.

The group was silent, it's what happened when anybody mention it. As if they were mourning in a cemetery, but yes, they are mourning for a dear friend, for a protector, the one that protects them all even on the cost of his life. They almost felt bad to be alive in peace like this, but then again, if he's here he'd told them to keep on living and enjoy their lives, it is the life that he gave to them in exchange for his own.

"yeah..." ishida said darkly.

Eversince then, the shinigami has cut their connection with karakura town. Yes, the only shinigami around is Afro-San, kurumadani zenosuke, a half assed shinigami that isn't really good with his work that ishida, Chad and inoue has to help him exterminating the hollows. Rukia, renji and the rest of the shinigami never set their foot here even once for the last two year. They figured it would be to hard for them, those two take ichigo's death pretty badly as well. They won't be surprised if they will never come to this town again... It is to be expected, it might opened up their wounds.

But never the less, all of them moved on. But of course, they will never forget him no matter what. their bond has gone too deep to be severed by something as simple as death.

"alright class! Back to your seat" ochi-sensei exclaimed.

The teacher snapped the group off their gloom and they relucantly went back to their seats.

"so, today, I'll introduce you to a new student from America" she said and this has create wishpers through out the class. The reason is simple, it's a foreigner, they are pretty exited to see this new student.

"but before I call him, please hold yourself alright, cause it will be quite shocking..." she said and this has piqued even more interest from the student. Some of them even thinks that a famous star has come from America to study here, that of course, is over exaggerated.

"so... Please come in" she called and the door slid open revealing a teenager with a very bright orange hair along with a shining blue eyes.

"my name is yagari ichiru, nice to meet you" he said with what it looked like a busnises smile.

the class has become awkward for the orangetee, mainly because of the student's gasp and how they stare at him wide eyed. Inwardly, he sighed, he knew that the damned hair of his is going to get lots of attention.

The reaction was understandable, seeing that most of the school he attends has the same reaction towards him... but what he didn't understand is the look of some of the student, the one who has auburn hair seems to holding back her tears which was useless and it flows down a second after with her hands clasped on her mouth. The four eyes with black hair looked extremely shocked one moment and he gives him a deathglare afterwards... Weird.. And there is also the brunete that opened his mouth as wide as it can.. Speaking of weird, there is a big student that he concluded is a mexican due his tan, which has an amazingly big body, looking at him wide eyed one sec and looked like a puppy dog afterwards.

Now this is even weirder than the other school that he has been... Japan is such a weird place... He wondered if he can go through... This... He was kicked out of his last school because of the fight he did to defend himself... He guessed that it has to be the requirement of having an orange hair... Why the hell did he was born with such a ridiculus hair anyway... Whatever the case is, he will never knew, it's not like he ever knew his parents, he grows on an orphanage since he was young... Sometime he wondered about how his parents looked like, did they has the same orange hair as he is or what job they take and why did they left him on the orphanage... It's all mystery for him... but now he's on japan, he won't be searching for them any soon...

He lifted his eyebrows in confusion as the class become amazingly silent, like every single one of them was too overwhelmed to say a thing... What is wrong with them... Seriously, it's becoming a bit uncomfortable.

Ochi-sensei sighed. "well, I suppose you could seat behind yamazaki"

Ichiru quietly obeyed. He walked trough the students and sat to the seat beside the window, ignoring the stares from other students on the class. He sighed. This is going to be one tough year for him...

the group, which consist of keigo, mizuiro, tatsuki, Chad, inoue and ishida was stunned. The arrival of the new student has shaken them, he has opened up a deep wound buried within them. The memories of kurosaki ichigo, how he had disappeared in front of them, how he died right before their eyes... Their felling was on a jumble, they were either sad and glad, sad to be reminded of him and glad that they were able to see him again. Most of all, they were confused, is it really ichigo? His sound was so nostalgic, it's a wonderful sound to be heard again. From whatever angle they looked, he is definitly ichigo. They never knew ichigo has a fraternal twin... Ichiru looked so much like ichigo that it hurts them. The tought of having ichigo with them on their life is painful, knowing that it would never comes true.. He is dead for their sake, for the sake of the entire world... And ichiru badly reminded them of him. inoue can't hold her tears...

"inoue, are you okay?" asked ochi-sensei as she looked at the sobbing girl.

"I...I'm...im fine, I just.. I'm going to the toilet" she stuttered as she stood up, slammed the classroom door and ran to the bathroom.

The rest of the student looked at her until she disappeared through the corridors. The group, however, could understand how she fells... She has kept her sadness bottled up for a while now and it burst as she saw ichiru...

Ichiru though, can't help but to think that this class is weird, what's up with them... Seriously, why did she cried? Did he scare her or something.. This is beyond ridiculous. It's only the first day and things like this has happened... Lots of people has looked at him with distaste, but someone who cried is the first for him.. What the hell is going on anyway...

Ichiru scowled, looking like ichigo more than ever, which is not helping the group who has their eyes on him the entire time. When he scowl, it was like looking at ichigo which gives them a serious case of déjà-vu.

inoue get back to class a few minutes after her outbreak. The lesson goes on and its recess time. The group has been itching to talk to ichiru for a while now. Inoue though, decided to calm herself first before she engaged any conversation with him, she would break into tears.

As ichiru closed his text book, ishida comes first.

"kurosaki!" he called unknowingly using ichigo's last name. "i mean.. Yagari"

Then ichiru realized he was called. He looked at ishida with his brilliant blue eyes which dazed ishida for a sec there. "yeah?" he answered.

"you are..." ishida clenched his fist as the words fade from his mind. What was he thinking, it's true that yagari is ichigo's look alike but that doesn't meant he is ichigo. Saying something like, you're supposed to be dead and what the hell is going on would look weird, really weird on his eyes.

Ishida sighed "never mind" he said.

Ichiru was confused, a second ago he looked like he was ready to pick a fight with him and the next second he looked like someone who has given up, dare he say it, he was desperate. His eyes were dulled and shrink. And worse of all it's bothering him. What he has done to them that earned him such desperate look... Not only him, but the others, namely the group was doing it as well. he scowled on confusion and that is really bothering the group.

Tatsuki sighed. She really need to get over this, she figured that their action has perplexed the new student. So she muster up every self control and self restrain to introduce herself to the new student.

She smiled as she greet ichiru, "sorry about that, I am arisawa tatsuki, yoroshiku nee" and she offered her hand.

Ichiru did one of his business smile again as he shakes her hand. "nice to meet you too"

"then I should introduce you to others as well" she said as she gestured towards her friends.

"the one with his hand phone and texting almost all the time is mizuiro" mizuiro noticed this and diverted his eyes from the phone to look at ichiru. "kojima mizuiro, yoroshiku" he said.

Ichiru nods and mizuiro get back on texting message.

"the idiot looking guy beside him is asano keigo" when he felt his name was called, he got into one of his fit.

"I'm not an idiot!" he exclaimed as he ran to mizuiro who was busy texting. "mizuiro she called me an idiot" he said with comical tears flowing.

"sure you do, asano-San" mizuiro said indifferently without looking at him and pouring every ounce of his attention to the phone which made keigo goes to a corner and pouts.

Ichiru was amazed, there is lot's of kind of people in this world but this is... Unique...

"well, anyways. This big guy here is chad" she said as she points to the huge guy beside her.

Ichiru flinched on surprise, he just realized that Chad is in front of him, he figured that Chad must have walked there when he was busy looking at the idiot.

"'yo" ichiru greeted. The giant just replied with a grunt and a nod. That's all, no words coming out of his mouth. Although, he has some of understanding towards him.

"ah.. Well..." she said reluctantly "he didn't talk that much... Moving on, the gla-"

"I can introduce my self, thank you" ishida cutted before tatsuki throw an insult to him. He straightened his glases using his index finger prepare him self for the introduction." i am uryuu ishida, a quincy" he said in his usual serious tone.

Ichiru scowled and raise his eyebrow in confusion. Upon hearing the last word, something clicked on his mind. The name sounds familiar... he wondered why... Its not like he know what it meant or anything, its just... Where did he ever heard that before, although he was sure that this is the first time he ever heard of it...

The others looked at him like he's mental. He is crazy alright, telling ichiro that he is a quincy... no matter how look a like he is, he is not him. What ishida did was unreasonable to them.

"... Okay... The girl on the back is inoue orihime, my best friend" tatsuki said hoping to change the topic.

In the moment of her call, inoue stood up and walk to ichiru's table. Mustering every self restraint she has, she smiled and introduce herself like she always did to everyone else "my name is inoue orihime, nice to meet you yagari-kun"

ichiru smiled back "yeah, nice to meet you too"

Before he knew it, a brunette nudged him. "hey, want to come and eat lunch with us"

"uh... Sure" he answered.

"ichiru, you don't have to be so tense, lighten up" tatsuki scolded as she noticed the slight waver on his voice.

He shrugged "no actually, Japanese... I'm not good at it" he said reluctantly. He is right, his Japanese is... Sloppy... Or so to speak, the sentence were divided to several parts instead of a full sentence.

Tatsuki smirked "looks like it, but don't worry, you'll get the hang of it" she said and ichiru returns her smirk.

"ichigo!" exclaimed a brunette loudly as he appeared beside him so suddenly that ichiru jumped. "come on! Let's eat lunch together" he said excitedly as he dragged ichiru with him.

"wh...wha?" ichiru stuttered, dazed by what happened next, he was dragged with the brunette to the roof.

"we usually ate on the roof!" keigo explained "how about it, isn't the view Is grand!"

"uh... I guess..."

"you guess, is that all? 'aw... Yer no fun..." keigo pouted.

Soon Chad and ishida joined in, both inoue and tatsuki are having lunch with them as well.

There is something that was bugging him though... Did that idiot just called him ichigo? It might be a slight misspelling on his name but... That name sounds really familiar... Why was it, he didn't know... And it bothers him to no end, there is also the weird lingering felling, this town... It felt like home, It felt so nostalgic... So does his new friends...

He sighed. This is stupid... He never set foot on japan even once before, so how come he thought this place as home...

"ichiru? Ichiru, oy, I'm calling you ichiru!" exclaimed keigo which snapped ichiru out of his trance, a string of thoughts to be exact.

"yes?"

"ive been calling you and you didn't answer" pouted keigo.

"oh... Sorry... I'm... Thinking about something"

"he... So what are you thinking about?" asked keigo, then he showed his comical sly smile. "is it girls? It is isnt it?" He said as he nudged ichiru with his elbow.

"no... Not that..." he answered awkwardly while scratching the back of his head

"ichigo, eto... I mean ichiru..." called tatsuki but before he had any chance to respond, a big slam could be heard from the roof's metallic door. A yellow haired delinquent stood there cockily.

"heh, so you're new" he said obviously pointing at ichiru.

"so what?" he asked, there's a dangerous edge to his tone, his eyebrows started to form a scowl.

"what do ya know, you really do look like kurosaki, fine, I'll teach you the proper procedure in this school" he said as he put on a brass knuckle. "the only one who is allowed to dye the hair is me!"

"for your information, this is natural, unlike you, _chicken head" _he said, the words dipped on full sarcasm. He always hated this kind of thing... Those damned delinquent who was trying to beat him up due to his orange hair.

The chicken head realized that the last word was said in English. This ticked him off even more. Even though he didn't understand what it means, he was sure its an insult.

"you!" he exclaimed, but before he speak any more, ichiru cut him off.

_"what?, what are you going to do? Tickle me to death? You're ten years early to beat me asshole" _he said using English all the way. Ishida who understand English, smirked out of amusement. The rest them was staring at him, confused with his language.

Ichiru managed to blow the delinquents fuse. "im going to!-" he exclaimed but was stoped when a hand pat his shoulder. Slowly he looked back, and the next thing he knows, he was thrown away.

Ichiru watched the whole scene with shock. The big guy... Chad.. If he's not mistaken... Has an amazingly brutal strength. He thrown him like a feather.

The delinquent whimpers and ran screaming something like "this isn't over yet!" or something...

Chad looked at ichiru, worry are certain on the giant's face "are you okay? Ichigo"

Ichiru who was in state of shock could only give out a weak yes.

Silence follows after them, and keigo screamed comically. The silence was unbearable to him. "whats with this silence! It's so depressing!" he exclaimed. That instant the tension started to deteriorate.

"'jezz, let's just get back to the food shall we" tatsuki suggested and all of them complies. They started to continue to eat their lunch.

Ichiru though, he has something else in mind, that giant called him ichigo. That name... That name is bothering him to no end. Why is it, he didn't know, it was so nerve wrecking that it irritates him. What is it with that name.. And more importantly, why did they call him that? Is his name really that easy to misspelled? At this point he is not too sure that it was a misspelling... This is the third time already.

Keigo nudged ichiru again "oi ichigo.. I mean, ichiru, spacing out again?" he asked

"no.. It's just.. My name... Is it that easy? To be misspelled" ichiru said with a smirk "it's the fourth already... You called me ichigo"

At that moment, they froze. The air was heavy with gloom, as if ichiru has just said some kind of taboo word. Well, he is, he just open up a forbidden topic.

"did I... Said something wrong?" he asked in the middle of his confusion. The pained faces of his new friends told the story

Tatsuki smiled sheepishly "no, nothing, it's just, we had a friend that looked like you, so we have the decency to call you with his name"

"had? Past tense?" he asked

Tatsuki looked down. She let his bangs cover her eyes casting an eerie shade. "he died... Two years ago"

Ichiru's eyes widened. It seems he did said something wrong. "I'm sorry" he said as his eyes softened with sympathy. He knows now why the class has been on uproar the moment he stepped in. That would explain why the girl, inoue... Cried as soon as she saw him.. Is he really look like this ichigo?

"it happened a long time ago, all of us has moved forward" tatsuki said with a small smile and ichiro relied with another smile.

"so ichiru, are you japanese? Your name sounds like one" asked mizuiro.

Ichiru scratched his orange locks, trying to find the words. he wondered how he should explain this one, especially in japanese.

"well... My guardian is Japanese so... He gives me... A Japanese name.." he said trying to piece the word together.

"guardian?" asked tatsuki.

"yes I'm an orphan... When I was 4, yagari-San took me... He treat me like his own son..." he explained.

The rest of the group stopped asking afterwards, they thought that it's a sensitive topic, to sensitive to be talked about casually so they let the topic drop.

After the class, the student's merrily pack their things, either to get home or went on their respective extra culliculars. And so did ichiru. He went packing and about to leave the class.

"hey! Ichiru, want us to show you around the town?" asked tatsuki as she finished packing herself. She was now somehow able to hold her own as she talk to ichiru. Although, she has to constantly remind her self that its not ichigo that she is talking to. She has to accept that ichigo is no longer around. Somehow it made talking to him become a lot smoother, and also painful, for he reminds her of the fact that ichigo is gone forever...

"well... I had to finish first... unpacking my things... before that" ichiru said as he throw her with a polite smile

"un packing?"

"yeah" ichiru closed his bag and he stand as he sling his bag to his back much like ichigo does. Ready to go back to his new home. "i just arrived... Here last night"

"last night?" tatsuki said with a raised eyebrow. "Did you even sleep"

"a... I got plenty of sleep after all... On the plane"

"nee... Yagari-kun, do you need some help?" asked inoue with her cheery tone. Her sudden question does shocked both ichiru and tatsuki who was unaware of her presence beside them. "and sado-kun kan carry the heavy thing for you" she said as she pointed at Chad. The said carrier give them a firm nod and a thumbs up "no problem" he said.

Ichiru sweat dropped as he looked at Chad. He didn't know why, but it seemed just wrong... "ie... It's just a few things... I'm fine by myself" he replied with an uncertain smile.

For some unknown reason, the three was so desperately need to know more about him and also be with him longer. They got this weird attachment to him. It probably because of how he looks like and who he remind them of... They just, didn't want to take their eyes of him for a second, as if he will be gone again once they did so... Even though it's not ichigo...

Tatsuki make the first move. "oh, come on, just show us where your house is and we'll have you unpacked in no time, then we could go show you around"

"look I'm-" before he even managed to finish his sentence, he was dragged out of the class by tatsuki. Chad and inoue followed afterwards. Keigo and mizuiro who find this situation rather interesting, decided to but in. Ishida though, he was looking at ichiru with suspicious eyes all along. He had spent his whole day making speculation about the new student. He had tried to trace if he got any reiatsu for a while now but he didn't get any... Except, on the last moment as ichiru bumped into him when tatsuki was dragging ichiru trough the class... He felt it... It's so small that it could be said as non-existent... However, that small reiatsu reading... Ishida looked at ichiru with wide eyes. "could it be?" he whispered to no one.

Tatsuki managed to convince ichiru to take them to his home... More like, he has given up with his stalker who just keep insisting to help him un packed. He sighed. _Well, might as well get this over with..._ He thought.

The stalkers, as ichiru put it, was felling a bit edgy with the directions they take. They know the way, this route... Its the route to **his **house...

Soon, they realize that he didn't just live somewhere nearby ichigo's neighborhood... The group was standing with mouth gaping and eyes wide with surprise. in front of them stood two storey ex-clinic. its the place they know all to well. Its **his **house... Well, it used to be...

"this... Is your house?" tatsuki asked.

Ichiru shrugged "well... its my new house... I came here this morning" he said as he walk towards the door and clicked it open

the group had no idea what to say. They look at each other uncomfortably. The thought of someone that look very much like ichigo and living in his house is... Well... This situation has become so much like an impossible coincidences.

Ichiru stepped into his new house. It was then that he realized that his stalkers aren't following him into the house... It probably had something to do with their shocked faces just now. He sighed. Really what is their problem! He turned around and partly, open the front door, just enough space for him to look oustside. "ano... Do you want to come in?" he asked rather politely.

The group snapped out of their thoughts and decided to think about that later. For now, helping him unpacked his things sounds like a plan. As the group enter the house, they saw what has become of the former home of their protector. the furnishing were covered in white covers, the hardware, such as tv, clock, radio, were missing... They figured that, the kurosaki's must have taken it with them. The floor and the wall was covered in lots and lots of dust, they could even see their own footsteps as they trod down the layer of dust beneath their feet. The ceiling also got spider webs on it. It is to be expected as the house were abandoned for two whole year. Beside the dining table, lies brown boxes. That, they suppose, is the things that needed to be unpacked. Bur before that happen, they need to clean this whole mess up first.

"and you said that it just a few things..." tatsuki sighed "this could take all night!"

Before ichiru could reply, orihime beat him to it. "sa... Everyone! Let's start cleaning now" she exclaimed quite cheerfully. Inoue was exited, there's so many things to clean. It might not look like it but inoue had quite a fun on doing house jobs like cleaning and washing, especially cooking, which of course scares the light out of her friends with her weird taste.

"cleaning huh! This sounds like fun" mizuiro said as he closed his hand phone and followed orihime to take some cleaning tools.

"alright" tatsuki followed. While Chad nod in agreement

"wait... We had to clean all of this" shouted keigo in desperation

Ichiru who was about to join as well, stopped in his tracks and turns. He looked at keigo with indifference. "you don't have to... If you don't want..." and continued right after

"eh..." keigo stuttered who was really didn't want to do it. But when he saw all of his friends working together like that, he just can't not to join. "wait! Im coming to" he said as he followed ichiru.

After so much coughing from the dust, several cleaning races which was unbelievably won by orihime, and get their own school uniform dirty with sweat and dust, they finally managed to get everything clean. It turns out that the group spends their time to clean the whole afternoon. by the time they finished it was noon already. And everyone was beat with all of their work.

"finally" keigo said with relieve. As he sat on the couch.

"huh... we had actually managed to get everything clean in a day" tatsuki said in satisfaction. She had to admit. Cleaning what it used to be a very dirty two storey clinic in a spam of 4 hours or so seems to be a good record.

"hey, good job... and thanks for the hard work" ichiru said as he handed them each a can of sprite. One thing different about this can though.. It was written in English.

"did you brought this from America?" asked tatsuki

"yeah... Kind of" he replied as he opened his can.

"you do realize that you can buy this on vending machines on the whole nation right?"

"well... I can't just leave it on my refridge... On america... I don't like it... Wasting food"

"hee..." inoue said as she found this interesting. "but i thought you cant bring any type of liquid to the plane..."

"the things were shipped by cargo... And even, if I use airplanes... Just put it on the baggage, they'll let it trough"

"ahh!" she exclaimed which startled pretty much every one on the room. "that's right, aren't we supposed to help unpacking those things"

The group realized that they had actually forgot about the unpacking stuff, the original plan that they made.

"don't worry about it" ichiru said as he took a sip of his sprite "I could do it tomorrow after school"

"well, i suppose we will be back here tomorrow then" mizuiro stated

"eh... Again" keigo complained

"look, you guys dont have to... Um... Help me... I could do it on my own" he said as he didn't really want to give more burden to his friends. He just met them today and they had even took the liberty on helping him clean the house. He was great full, too grateful in fact, in his last school, he didn't have many friends, then again, there is only one person that he thought as friends. And yet, now he had a bunch of friends. He didn't know if his friends were with him just because of he apparently a twin of this ichigo person, but still, they are his friends now. Though, it's probably because he is a loner that he just didn't feel comfortable with 'hanging out with friends' he need some time alone as well.

"don't worry about us, we will gladly help you, isn't that right?" tatsuki asked to the group.

The first one to respond is Chad. Again he nods and grunted in acknowledge along with a thumb up. "no problem" he said.

"of course" inoue answered happily with a bright smile "we are friends after all"

"yes, friends help each other out, after all, its what friends for" mizuiro said.

Ichiru's eyes soften "everyone..." he said softly. There is this weird flowery felling... Or so to speak. This is the first for him. Most of the time, he was loathed and bullied because of his orange hair so, many people just go against him on sentimental reason. Having many friends like this made him... Happy, or something like that.

"well, i gotta go, its night already and my mom is gonna kill me if i stayed out to long" tatsuki said as she looked at her watch. Ichiru decided to show her of on the front gate. "bye" she said as she ran through the neighborhood.

"i think we have to him some space as well" mizuiro said. "then see ya later ichiru"

"see ya tomorrow okay yagari-kun"

"aa..." he replied as he saw them of on the front gate "see you guys later"

Ichiru couldn't help but to think that this is rather interesting as he entered his new home.

* * *

><p><strong>the end :D<strong>

**for now ... but i got no idea when i'm able to put up the next chapter with all that UN and all...**

**i cant believe that my live is depending on one stupid test T.T stupid government (oops, no offense there)**

**so, anyone care enough to review? :/**


	3. Of Old Friends and New Friends

**actually, i tought of ending it on the last chapter but.. i didnt expect to get a lot any favs and alert before...and so the story continues :p... **

**But wow, thank you so much for the favs and alert, also thank you so very much to yamihime misa-chan and rose black heart for the kind reviews :D**

**And uh.. there's slight ichiXhime in here but it probably means nothing so... anyway, here i go with the next chapter... hope i wont disappoint you *sigh***

****_disclaimer: i did not own bleach because if i did, the manga will be horribly drawn._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2, Of Old Friends and New Friends<strong>

Here is the thing, when someone come from half way around the world, there is one problem that plaques the said person, jet lag. And of course, this particular problem didn't leave the orange haired teenager behind. The alarm blared, showing 6:00 AM in bold neon green. Grudgingly, the teenager turned of the alarm while he was still tucking on the comfortable blanket.

For a second there, he was evaluating weather to get back to sleep and forget about going to school for the day, especially with his severe case of jet lag. After a long musing, the obligation conquered his inner turmoil. Slowly, he sat up and stretch his well built muscle. His tanned skin is shimmering from the light as he opened the curtain and the window. He took a deep breath as the breeze caressed his spiky hair, welcoming the fresh air of the morning.

For a second there, he blanked out as he was observing the unfamiliar room that he will call as his own from now on. A small counter was placed directly in front of him. _That's probably... For the TV..._ He pondered. On his left, an empty rack was placed beside the door, and on it's side stood a cupboard. He froze. His eyes were drawn to it like no other furnish in his room. As he carefully gazed to the textures of the cupboard, a head splitting headache has suddenly erupted from no where. He clutched his orange hair as he felt the vertigo wash over him. He fell back, trying to get better by closing his eyes. Slowly but surely, his raged breath got calmer with every second. _Freaking headache... Must be from the jet lag_, he thought.

After his blaring headache has finally calmed down, he sat up and stretch. _'Time to go for a shower' _he thought.

He relaxed as the hot water sprayed all over his body, it loosens his tense muscles and tendons. Ichiru had a well built body, after all, back on America, he used to fight gangsters and bullies because of his damned hair. Thanks to that, his body is rather well formed. speaking of bullies, he did have a partner-in-crime back on America, the only one that he thought as friends. They were buddies after ichiru saved him from bullies that are envious of his grade. ever since then, ichiru trains him so that he could took care of whoever had the to pick on him. He smiled. He wondered how he were doing, now. He haven't told him that he is going to move to Japan... He wonder what will his reaction be when he finally found out.

He closed the tap and took the towel beside him, it covers his waist until knee. It was then that this phone rang. he took his black sliding hand phone and check who his caller is. He smirked, what do you know, its him. With a motion, he press the call button and put the phone on his ear.

"yeah?"

"ichiru! Finally, you pick it up! I have been trying to reach you for ages!" the caller exclaimed with such a volume that it made static on his ear. The loud music on the background told him right away where the caller call from.

Ichiru sighed, it's just typical of him. "it just been out for a while, you don't have to be so dramatic about it"

The other person in the line chuckled "Anyway, where have you been, you missed school for two days and I can't find you on your house either, really, things got lonely without you"

"yeah... Well, you see- "

"you better get your ass here right now!, Kate has thrown one hell of a party and it's gonna get crazy"

"um... Hey-"

"you are going to REGRET it BIG TIME if you don't get here this instant!"

"LOOK! just SHUT UP and LISTEN to me for a sec!" ichiru exclaimed as he had grown tired of having his words interjected. the shouting seemed to work since the other person on the line didn't utter a word, except for the heavy music on the background. _finally _he thought as he contemplate how to break the news for him, in the end, he decided to be blunt and get this over with. "I'm not in the USA anymore, can't come"

"what? just because you didn't work there any more doesn't mean that you can't come, I'm sure Kate would glad to have you, that's why get your lazy but out here!" ichiru sighed, it seems he catches the wrong USA, back on America, he used to work for an agency called Unitary Services Agency, in short, USA. it's pretty much a 'can-do-everything-for-money' job, just like the name implied, the agency hired workers to do services for whatever work the client ask.

"Its not that! I am NOT In the UNITED. STATES. OF. AMERICA." ichiru said as he speak each words with a pause, just so that he could make the point clear. no sound came from the other line, probably he was trying to process the information ichiru gave him.

"what?" exclaimed the caller with a surprise edge on his tone. Ichiru sighed. Finally, he understand what he was trying to say.

"yeah, I'm on Japan now, after the whole fiasco the school decided to... Well, take disciplinary action... Let's just say that I kick my self out before the school kicks me out"

the caller fell silent, contemplating on what he just heard. He knew that incident was bad, but he didn't know it was this bad... "okay, but why Japan though?"

ichiru put his hand on the back of his neck, felling uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation had gone to "well, since yagari-San passed away, I had been living in the accommodation of his relative, when I told them that I wanted to get a transfer, they told me to settle here instead... Can't say no to that can I"

again, after the information, the caller fell silent. As if trying to find the best course of action would be. "so, which part of Japan are you staying now? Where did you stay?"

Ichiru was quite surprised with the sudden question that the caller asked, but responded, nevertheless... "it's in a small town called karakura, I live on a house they bought for me"

"so, you live alone?"

"pretty much..."

Then another silence. Ichiru wondered what he was thinking about. Usually, When he was contemplating about something, actually means that he is going to do something crazy. He hoped that won't be the case though. His friend might be a genius for all he knows but he sure does have a way to cause trouble.

"alright, I think I understand your situation" the caller said after the short silence. "well then, see ya soon" with that, he cut the line, leaving a beeping sound signaling that ichiru is no longer connected. For some reason though, ichiru had a bad foreboding felling about this, that guy has a plan, and what ever it is, hopefully, it won't reach him here on Japan. After all, the only means to reach him is through phone or if he come here to Japan, which is unlikely because even some one like 'him' wont do something as crazy as that... Hopefully...

He was late. Thanks to that call he got from a dear old friend, he was now running through the streets of karakura. His grey school uniform waving on the wind, as he push his stamina to the limit. He cursed, this is only his second day at his new school, and already he was sprinting in order to get there on time. He did better arrive before the bell rang or he would make a bad first impression.

As he got closer to the karakura high, he pick up more speed. Its just a bit longer before the bell rang and he is not about to let up yet. With a determination, He dashed to the gate. _just a little bit more.. _He thought.

It was then that he bumped over someone, literary. The force of the collision topples both of them. although ichiru remains standing, his aggressor fell down.

"ouch..." she said. As she rubbed he sore part of body due her fall and the collision.

Ichiru looked down, he knows her, she was one of his new friend. Her name is... _Er... If i'm right.. Inoue... Hime something... I think... _He sighed, Japanese names are so hard to remember... At least, he remembered her last name.

"hey are you alright?" he asked to the auburn girl. For some reason though, he felt that he has done something very similar once before... Maybe it's just his felling.

Upon seeing ichiru, inoue had a flash back. That day when ichigo arrived in the middle of the break and she bumped into him... he had said something similar... For a second there, she thought she was looking at ichigo with his determined persistent scowl set on place, but then, that's not what she sees, even when they had such resemblance... ichiru doesn't scowl as much, even though he got the same sharp eyes... and that brilliant blue eyes... That seemed so wrong to her, it was probably because she wasn't used to have someone who happens to be the fraternal twin of her crush, yet has a different eye color.

she squealed, she just realized that she has taken more time than she intended to look at ichiru. She blushed, and immediately she stood up stuttering.

"... I'm.. I'm fine, it was nothing! you don't have to worry yagari kun!" she said cheerily like she used to.

"that's good then... Inoue? Right?" he asked, hoping that her name is indeed inoue, it would be quite shameful if he was wrong.

"yes!, my name is inoue orihime-tees!" she said with a big smile "I'm 17 and I have a part Time job at a bakery! My current favorite food is banana chicken sandwich with strawberry jam and salad!"

Ichiru sweat dropped as she started rambling about herself, especially on her weird taste of food. 'what kind of food is that? More like, why did she start rambling'

His thought though, got cut short by the loud sound of the bell. 'oh shit' he cursed, he's late! And this won't be good...

Ichiru tore trough the hallway of the school with inoue by his side. Their foot steps echoed loudly on the hallway attracting more attention than ichiru would like. Nevertheless, the duo ignores the ridiculous look by some students and sharp glare from the teachers as the ran.

By the time they reached their class, , the homeroom teacher, has just started the roll. Ichiru opened the door rather loudly making every single attention on the room shifted to the late comers. Due all of the running they had done, sweat trickled on their skin. Both of them appeared out of breath.

"did... Did we make it?" ichiru asked as he gasped for air.

"well, I should say, that is a real close one" said as she gives the two an amused look. Never in her long history as a teacher has any of the student who comes late got as frantic as these two. She also found that ichiru, the transfer student is quite amusing. Even if he did look like her former student, 'kurosaki ichigo' he has different disposition than the former. Unlike kurosaki who was brash and pretty much scowling all the time, this one was rather polite and less intimidating. Even though it still is weird of having a student that has an incredible resemblance on her late student, since she attended his funeral herself...

Ichiru take a deep breath and relaxed his tensed muscles. Since he didn't come late this time, he hoped that his teachers won't gives him much trouble for the day.

"alright yagari-kun! We did it!" exclaimed inoue happily as she threw a smile to ichiru

"y.. Yeah.." he replied as he was taken aback by inoue's personality.

"so, what are you kids doing? Hurry and go to your seat so I can continue the roll" ms. Ochi said. Noticing that inoue is much cheerful than she usually is, probably, because of the transfer student. She just hope that he won't skip class just like kurosaki did.

the duo complied and take on their respectful seats.

The lesson has gone agonizingly slow. much to slow for ichiru, who was a bit disoriented thanks to his jet-lag. Also, the guy from yesterday, with the glasses whose name he has forgotten keep glaring at him like there's something on his face. He scoffed. _What the hell is his problem! _he complaint inwardly. He was hoping to have some peace and quiet at the break but sadly, things doesn't always goes as planned. For the life of him, he was actually been interrogated about his arrival with inoue orihime.

The girls were the first one who got to ichiru's table. There are four of them in total. Ichiru was looking at them with surprise, bewildered by their sudden arrival. He was about to ask if there is something that he could help them with, but he decided to keep his mouth shut as the girls started to talk among themselves.

"so, how are we going break it to him" asked the short haired girl whose easily the smallest one on the group.

"isn't that obvious, were going to torture him until he confessed, then kill him afterward as the punishment for tainting my hime!" said a crazy girl with a malicious voice. Ichiru sweat dropped, _what in the world is wrong with this girl! _He thought

Another girl come and interjected her by slapping the crazy girl with a novel in her hand. "there you go again, with your homosexuality" she said. Ichiru did a double sweat drop. Ho_... Homosexual? _He shivered. "well, anyway, if you guys can't do it, then let me break it to him" she continued. By now ichiru is starting to get uncomfortable, all this talk about break something to him, sounds like trouble...

The girl with the long black hair spoke again with her eyes looking straight at ichiru. "so, did orihime confessed to you or what?"

Ichiru was caught of guard. Well, anyone will if they were assaulted with a question such as this. His face started to give out a red hue _"wha... What the hell!" _he exclaimed in English. After all, he has no idea what to say on japanese for this kind of situation. Still, he just meet her yesterday, how come they thought inoue is going to... Well... Confess to him?

The girls look amused by ichiru's reaction, they did at least know what that expression means.

"so she did it or not?" ask one of the girl. Then, she made a grin. "she did, did she" she said. That is not a question, it's a statement.

Ichiru calmed down and started wrecking his brain for an argument. "no... It's not like that... We just meet... In front and... Went here together" he said. Apparently, he just learned that thinking hard for words under tension is not such a good thing. His words is even messier and jumbled up than usual.

"okay girls, that's enough" said another girl who come and join the conversation. its tatsuki, his savior from this ridiculous talk. "come on ichiru" and she dragged him away just like that. Usually he was annoyed at how tatsuki keep on dragging him everywhere, but not this time though, he was thankful for it. He didn't know if he could take such a conversation much longer.

Ichiru let tatsuki drag him all the way to the roof. It's their usual spot. As it was yesterday, the group was taking lunch on the roof. Keigo was trying to be funny as usual, mizuiro was texting while he ignores keigo's rambling as he always did, sado is sitting quietly eating his bread, and the glasses, ishida uryuu, he just learned, is glaring at him, he seriously bothering him to no end. He had to fight down the urge to go to him and asked loudly on 'what is his problem' or weather he is trying to 'pick a fight' with him. But of course, the best course of action is just to ignore and his temper. As annoying as it is, he's still a new student at this school. It's best to be a good student from now on, it would be much of a problem if something like the last fiasco happened all over again.

As for inoue, she was showing them her new recopied which ichiru was sure that would leave a really bad case of stomach ache. She even offered him some.

"nee, yagari kun, why don't you try some, I put all of my culinary experience into this food!" inoue said excitedly. Ichiru was on a dilemma. It was rude to refuse but, he cant risk on having a bad stomach-ache after. Tatsuki, who see this on the sideline felt sorry for ichiru, although she can't help but smile a bit. Its been so long since orihime is this happy, normally she would make a fake smile, hiding her sadness upon the death of kurosaki ichigo. Ichiru really did bring light back into her world.

'i guess, a bite won't hurt' he thought. with a sigh and a prayer to be alive after he ate the offending food, he put the spoon on his mouth. Ichiru nearly threw up thanks to the slimy texture of the food. It tasted like... Well... Somewhere along the lines of the taste of bean paste plus some sour from the strawberry jam and the bitter taste of... Like a medicine... Not to mention that the slimy features of the food going through his throat made him sick. His stomach give a soft growl, attempting to throw the unidentified food out from his system.

"so, does it taste good yagari kun?" asked inoue innocently, not noticing the sick face ichiru put up with.

With an effort, ichiru brings out his usual voice with no sign of the pain he was felling on his stomach. "uh... Yeah, it does" he said as he rubbed his poor belly, he have to go to the nurses office latter.

"I'm glad" she said happily "do you want more yagari-kun?"

Ichiru sweat dropped, there is no way he's going to survive another bite "uh... No, it's fine" he said. Although it seems that inoue keep on pestering him. The rest of the group silently gives their sympathy for ichiru. Thankfully though, the bell rang before inoue forced another bite to him. It was a relief for both ichiru and his friends. After all, it was this close from losing him again..

The class continued. For ichiru though, he had asked the teacher if he could go to the nurse office because he didn't feel well. The teacher gives him a suspicious eye for a sec, but in the end, he let him go.

ichiru sighed as he rested on the infirmary. Its his second day here and already he got a food poisoning. _What a life..._ He thought, _at least, the school time is almost over... _

As he tried to cheer himself up with the prospect of hot bath and peace&quiet on his home, he didn't realize that a he got a surprise visitor. The guest walked silently to the room. His quiet footsteps tell no one about his presence. That is, until he speak up.

_"'yo" _the guest called.

ichiru, who was laying on the bed, turn his head on a lazy manner, trying to find the guest that just come to greet him. He gasped. His eyes widened as he analyze the man standing before him. Blonde short messy hair, blue eyes... _No that can't be... _He thought to himself, besides, he was using the karakura school uniform, so that can't be him. But then, who is it if it's not him...

_"its been a while hasn't it ichiru" _the visitor said in English. He smirked _"you think you can get away from me that easily?"_

ichiru just cant believe what he heard just right now, its definitely him, unless he is just some kind of illusion, which is very unlikely, he's still sane, at least that what he told himself. The conclusion? It's definitely him, not some illusion, and in Japan no less. 'The hell! Why is he here!' he thought. It seems his dear friend had went to another level of craziness.

_"Ray! Why are **you **here!" _ichiru exclaimed as he got into seated position, lighting speed. the surprise really not helping his currently bleak condition.

_"what? Didn't you see this uniform? I got transferred here"_ ray replied as if it was normal. despite ichiru's tone of surprise, Ray doesn't seemed to be bothered by it, in fact, he was enjoying this every second. What could he say, he loves messing someone up just as much as getting into trouble.

_"The fuck? Don't give me that, I know that you still on America this morning!" _

Ray smirked. _"well, let's just say that, I took one of the night plane"_

_"what?"_

_"anyway, dandelion, bear with it, were going to be together for one more year"_

Ichiru could only sit on his bed thinking that every geniuses did have a kind of insanity in them. What kind of sane people would chase a friend halfway around the world? it's true that his father owned a big company so that money is not an issue any longer, but it still is idiotically ridiculous for him to be transferred here just because **he **was here. This is stupid. Plain stupid.

The bell rang. The school's hallway is once again full of students going about. in the middle of the wave of students, the group, which consist of inoue, tatsuki, sado, keigo and mizuiro decided to pay their new friend a visit, while uryuu had a 'student council' matter to attend to. They were wondering if they could come to his house again today, after all, yesterday is still an unfinished business.

With a knock, and an excuse, the group enters the infirmary to find a blonde standing beside their friend. The said blonde was looking at them, analyzing them, from top to bottom, so did the group who were mesmerizing their eyes on the stranger.

Tatsuki shifted uncomfortably in his gaze "uh... You are?" she asked, it's the only thing that she could ask at the moment. After all, the backward silence and stare down has to end.

The stranger smiled as he confront the group. "my name is Ray lightstone, well, since I'll be here on Japan, just call me hikari Ray" he said in perfect Japanese. Ichiru staggered, wondering how his friend could do Japanese so smoothly, then again, this is Ray that he is talking about.. Even If he could speak 20 different language, he wont be surprised.

Tatsuki give back his smile. "I am arisawa tatsuki, and this is inoue orihime. The guys at be back are sado yasutora, kojima mizuiro and asano keigo"

"well, nice to meet you all" ray replied.

* * *

><p><strong>since i'm not and american nor a guy, i don't know if the oc's name is an american name but... oh well... =.=<strong>

**now, since the national examination is getting near, i dont think i could make a fast update...**

**PS. my REALLY annoying brother is messing up my fanfics so, if there are any typing mistake here i'm so very sorry...**

**but anyway, review anyone?**


	4. Housemates

**hellooo! im back with another chapter of this fic :) **

**and yeah... i took so long because i am still are much to busy =.= (for details, see my profile)**

**and, well.. there is another slight ichime here.. but same like always, its probably for nothing... (confusing? don't blame me! blame my brain! who knows what my head is up to...) **

**anyways, lets move on to the story..**

_DISCLAIMER: i am not the owner of bleach, it was rightfully owned by the epic tite kubo_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3, Housemates<strong>

Humans are social being. They always need to socialize and depend on one another. Such is the case of friends. A person can't live alone, in the least, the person has to have someone that he could talk to, to depend on, to back him up. This, however, such a case of true friendship is rarely seen, as most people cares themselves more than any other people. To care someone as good as caring oneself is hard indeed. As such, most people longed for that kind of relationship, to find someone that care for them, and caring them back. To share their pain with one another, to divide their burden with each other, to understand each other, to be with them till the very end, never betraying the trust they each have. To chase the other even if he was on the other side of the earth.

Unfortunately, such is not the case for ichiru.

He got a friend that did chase him across the world, but he is not happy. And the blossoming stomachache didn't help with his mood as well.

Needless to say, the day..., no, the evening is going to be a long one.

Ichiru sighed as he walked on the fine pavement beside the crimson river. He gazed to the street ahead as he thought of how his new and old friends keep on insisting they come to his home. Tatsuki, inoue, chad, keigo and mizuiro claimed that they still had to help him un pack. The other, though... Well... Let's rewind the time a little.

-o-o-o-o- A few minutes earlier.

After the initial shock on his old friend's idiocy, ichiru decided that it would be best to take his bag and went home. After all the things happening today, he should deserve some rest, especially with his current awful condition. He really is hoping that he could just get home and get the day over with. He slung his bag on his shoulder as usual, and walk out of class in usual manner, he is ready to get home.

"ichiru"

As his name was called, he turned only to meet his pestering friend with a smile planted on his face. Inwardly, he groaned. When he did that so called sweet smile of his, usually, he has something to ask, a favor to ask.

Ichiru huffed. _"what do you want" _he asked with an annoyed edge to his tone. He just wanted to get home as fast as he could, is that so much to ask?

_"so, you're going back right? I'll come with you" _he said

Ichiru crooked an eyebrow, looking at him suspiciously. _Great, what is he up to now... _he thought. Whatever it is, it was guaranteed to be troublesome._ "what for?" _he asked again

With his smile plastered to his face, he answers. _"well, my friend, I think I'll be crashing at your place while we're on Japan, after all, you live alone"_ he said as if it was nothing. Well, for him it might be nothing, but for ichiru though... He nearly choked on thin air as he heard what his friend said.

_"you WHAT!" _he exclaimed as the realization dawned on him, the reason of those question he asked this morning... But either way, ichiru has no intention to let him got his way. _"NO WAY! go live on your own house!" _

Ray wasn't surprised on his friend's cold reply, in fact, he thought he will said something like that, well, fortunately though, he knows how to force ichiru into this. _"oh, come on" _he pleaded _"I have told my father that I'm going to live with you, so I had nowhere to go! How can you be so cold to me! And after all I've done for you.." _he said in quite a dramatic way, giving more stares and whispers more than ichiru would like.

Ichiru is so damn frustrated by his dear friend's act, he always have. those stupid acts of him really got on his nerves. In times of these, Ichiru just resist the urge to kill him and throw him to the dumpster somewhere and live on his live. Ok, that might be too much, so ichiru just accept that stupid request of his and get it over with. But this time though... It will be one hell of a predicament.

Ichiru sighed as he made his choice. _"fine" _he said frustratingly. The blonde smirked, He knew that will always get to him. _"but" _ichiru continued as he glared at Ray _"i wont be your personal maid, you have to take care of your self" _ichiru stopped in preparation for his next condition, the most important one_ "and, more importantly, do not cause any unnecessary trouble, understood?" _

_"sir, yes, sir" _he replied in affirmative.

_"good, go and get your bags"_

Ray smiled, it's more like a crazy smile than anything really _"oh, you don't have to worry about that, after all, it's on your house already" _he said in a smooth mysterious notion.

Again, for too many times on that day, ichiru got a bombshell dropped on him _"what? How? How do you know where live?"_

_"easy really, almost everything could be found on internet, just a little tinkering and poof! You got the data you need" _again, Ray said it like it was a normal thing to do when you are searching for your friend's new addresses.

ichiru knows what he meant rather too well, this one friend of his does have a lot of special abilities of his own. Although, not all of them are good. And by the way he said it, he must have done it. "_hacking? You fucking hack the government's server!"_ he exclaimed as he just can't get over with the blonde knack for causing trouble.

_"i don't see the harm in that, its not like I changed anything... besides, I didn't hack the government server, it's too damn risky, so I settle with some Japanese real estate agency for karakura town"_

Ichiru sweat dropped. Ok, maybe he isn't as bad as he thought but, it still is going to be a problem if he gets caught.

-o-o-o-o- And so, that was the epitome of his awfully bad mood.

ichiru sighed. He has long given up on this particular friend of his. At that time, when he was saving him from bullies, he never thought that his friendship will go this far...

"so, hikari-kun is from America as well?" asked inoue who was walking beside ray while the rest was following them from behind, minding their own businesses. Chad, just being Chad, keigo was pouting because he has to work himself again today, and mizuiro, he was locked on the phone as usual. Ray looked at them in a curious manner. Ichiru has made many friends in a spam of a day. He was impressed, considering that ichiru hardly had any friends back on America. Back to the question at hand..

"yes, I am, in fact, I am a good friend of ichiru's" he answered as politely as possible. Ichiru scoffed, a good friend he said, well, he is but, sometimes, he is just... Impossible... "ever since he saved me from some bullies back on grade school, we have been together, isn't that right, ichiru" he said again as he slapped ichiru on his back.

In reply to his friends notion, ichiru grunted and scowled, showing his unhappiness regarding the current situation while keep walking on a constant pace as he tried to get his thought off from this misfortune.

Ray sighed on ichiru's childishness. "really, you need to lighten up"

"whatever" he replied. Don't get him wrong, ichiru was glad that Ray was here to accompany him on this foreign land so far from home. He was thankful that he wont have to face every troubles alone. Even though his acts really annoyed him... For some reason though, he thought he did resemble someone who has an annoying act just like him... His scowl deepens, what's up with him really, ever since he arrived on Japan, he got this weird thoughts, thoughts that came out from nowhere and keep bugging him after wards. Sure he did shrug it off as 'just a felling' but, he got way to many of them and started to wonder if all this 'getting kicked out from school and move to Japan' has given him more stress that he had originally thought.

Ray took notice on ichiru's change of mood. He can't help but wonder what could be bothering him that much. Well, okay, him being here and crashing on his house uninvited may be one of the reasons but, seeing his scowl and that forlorn gaze he was making... Something is isn't right, that's for sure. Whatever it is, it was troubling his friend a lot. "look, I know that I came here uninvited, but come on, what's so bad about it" Ray said with a sigh. It's going to take a while before he shares his troubles, even with him...

"he's right yagari- kun, after all the more the merrier right?" inoue followed right after. "ah! I know! Now that we have yagari- kun and hikari- kun, there will be other transfers that will join us as well! Then more and more people are going to join us, we could open up a club together! Create a huge company and-" and inoue rambles on. Both ichiru and Ray gives her a blank look, half wondering of the meaning of her words and another half contemplating weather she was just joking around with incoherent words.

Tatsuki sighed. Here comes the randomness again. Inoue orihime's most unique strait other than her endowments. "alright" she said, stopping inoue on mid- sentence. "let's hurry, we need all the time we got if we want to unpack all those things"

"uh.. Do we have to" asked keigo who was finally speaking up after his long silence, with a groan.

"of course! We have to get it done today"

A groan escaped his mouth once again, not liking the prospect that he has to do jobs that are surprisingly, energy taking.

"well... I'll said this again... you don't have to, really" ichiru said nonchalantly, he make it seem that it doesn't really matter weather keigo was there or not. This thought of course, was one sided, only in keigo's opinion as he is quite the eccentric type.

The sentence stoned him in spot, comically. His mouth went gaping ridiculously and his back was hunched. if this situation was on a show, the spectator would see the color drained from him, leaving only the black line and white back color.

Mizuiro walked past him, "bye asano- San" he said, don't even give him a glance as he keep all of his attention texting on his I-phone.

After a few stunned silence, keigo regain himself "hey wait for me!" he screamed as he ran to his friends who was quite a long way in front of him.

As they arrived in the humble ex- kurosaki's abode that was owned by ichiru now, they stood on silence at the huge pile of things that they had to unpack. Ichiru was sure it was doubled in quantity. Ray did bring lots of things to Japan...

"look at that pile! There is no way that we can unpack all of them today!" exclaimed keigo who was, as always, didn't like the prospect of having a hard labor job.

"oh quit your whining, let's get this started" tatsuki said in reply to keigo's whining as she slaps the back of the said brunette.

Chad grunted, approving what tatsuki had just said. "I'll carry the heavy things" he said as he took three boxes at once and started to sort them out.

Ichiru sweat dropped, he can't help but amazed by the power that the Mexican had. Although, he hoped that none of his things will be destroyed in the process though.

"I'll go help unpack those things! It look like fun" inoue said, again, she said it in excitement, like doing this is just as fun as playing games. She took flight to the nearest boxes and started to rip duct tape that sealing the box. Ichiru started, to get to work as well, he took a small knife from the kitchen and proceed to open the boxes.

"then, I'll go get some plastic bags for the trash" mizuiro said as he put his phone back to the safety of his pocket and went on to his work

"eh? Then what should I do" keigo asked reluctantly as he saw everyone has went on to their own respective work.

As soon as he said that, an arm was placed on his shoulder, keigo was surprised as he felt something on his back, it was ray's chest. "you, my friend, shall have the most exiting job of all!" Ray said with a voice that could pass for the host on a game show. Keigo sweat dropped at the sight of ray's really big smile, hoping that he won't dupe him in any way. And with it, Ray leads him to an empty bedroom.

Then again, empty, was not a correct word to describe the place. Various types of unkempt and ruffled clothing with various colors lay before him. it was a jumble of colors piled together making quite a bump on the floor. T- shirts, jeans, short pants, boxers, long pants, jackets, shirts, gloves, and even socks, you name it, it's all there. Gathered on one spot, amassing quite a lump. Keigo was speechless on the staggering sight of complete mess.

"now, your duty is to sort this up" said the blonde. This time, he said it like it was the most important duty of all. "do your best. Were counting on you" he said as he walked out of the door with hand on the pocket as he let a mischievous smile that he was holding for sometime.

Keigo stood still on a stoned silence, still trying to comprehend all the mess in front of him, which he had to sort out. A few moments after, a loud scream along the lines of "you gotta be kidding me" could be heard through out the neighborhood.

Ichiru sighed as he heard the scream of agony as he momentarily stopped working on fixing the TV on top of the stand in front of the sofa. He had a felling that ray has done something, the cause of the scream he heard. Not even an hour and he has started making troubles. He foretells an ominous future in front of him.

Inoue was standing alone on ichiru's bedroom. She was asked to sort some things out over here and she couldn't help but blush as she completely aware that this is his room... It's his room, ichiru's... No.. This was ichigo's room, but not anymore. He was gone now, but replaced with someone that looks like him who also sleeps on this room. She couldn't help but wonder if all this is a coincidence. She started to look around the room. The more she sees, the more she thought of him. A slight sad smile appeared as she thought of that time when she confess to him while he was sleeping. Even now she still could remember his smile, his lithe body, his peaceful sleeping form... She shakes her head as she put on a determined look. This isn't the time to be reminiscing about him, she got work to do, and she better get to it.

Down on the first floor, ichiru was finally getting somewhere with 'setting up the TV' why in the world did he brought a TV that so damn difficult to set up again?

_"yo, fixing the TV already?" _asked the said blonde as he enters the living room._ "I thought I could be the one to do that" _

_"don't worry, I got this" _ichiru said without looking as he get back to fixing the TV's stand _"why don't you help on putting some stuff up on the bedroom upstairs? I'm sure inoue wont mind some help"_

_"oh, great idea, be right back" _Ray answered. He turned and started to take a leisure walk to the stairs. A moment before he leafs the room, ichiru asked him one last question that has been stuck on his mind.

_"hey, what did you do to keigo?"_

Ray smirked as he continued to walk away _"let's just say that I give him some work to do" _

Ichiru raised an eyebrow on his friend's retreating figure. But he did got the felling that whatever things he put keigo to do, he doesn't want to be the one to do it. All in all, he sympathizes for keigo as he fell victim for the blonde mischievous nature.

"ichiru, we got the shelves done" screamed tatsuki from the other side of the room "how do you want us to sort the pictures?"

"uh.. Yeah.. Be right there" ichiru replied. He sighed. There still so much to do... It will be a long while before he can catch any break.

Ray ascended to the second floor, where ichiru's room is. His every step creates a squeak out of the wooden floor. He couldn't help but think that the sound it makes was pretty annoying. Maybe he should change the creaking floorboards with tile instead? That should help. As he walked inside the small yet comfortable room, he spotted inoue, who was trying her best to sort out both his and ichiru's stack of comics and novels. He can't help but notice the smile on her face. It seems she did enjoy doing this kind of thing.

"hey, need some help?" he called as he stood beside the opened door Which has successfully took her attention from her current job.

"oh.. Hikari-kun!" inoue squeaked. She was pretty surprised to see him here, she didn't know him that much beside he's ichiru's friend from America. It made her a bit more fidgety somehow.

"ichiru said that you need some help up here" Said the blonde as he pick several books from the box beside inoue and proceed to sort them out into the shelves just beside the cupboard.

"uh.. Well, I could do this, really, but thanks for your help"

"nah, it was me who should be saying that, after all, it was us that need your help" he said, and again, as politely as possible.

"oh.. It's fine!... Really!.. I enjoyed doing this so... It's fine!" again, she fidget as she stutters on her word.

The blond gives a silent chuckle as he heard her stuttering the word. She probably didn't fell to comfortable with him right now, and it amuses him. He always had been weird that way, but still, watching people's various different reaction is pretty fun.

"nee, hikari-kun, could you tell me about yagari- kun?"

Ray was caught off guard with inoue sudden solemn demeanor and the question she has given him. "eh?" he asked, he need a double take.

"you had been with him for a long time right?" she asked again. This time, her voice is much stronger.

The blond stayed silent, not sure how he could start his life story. He took a breath in preparation of his story. "I was seven when I first met him" he started. His eyes soften as he started to reminiscing about the past.

-o-o-o-o- It's all started on that day.

As long as I could remember, I always get the top grade at school. The teachers were praising me for all of my scores. Many of the students envied me, thinking that I got the teacher attention to my self. Thinking that I am the luckiest person alive. But, they were wrong. Jealousy is one incredible force of darkness. It could even turn the most innocent student into a heartless being. Because of my grade, I was bullied. They say I am the teacher's pet. Ever since then, I kept thinking that I could only depend on myself. Out here no one is going to help you. Parents? Sadly, my parents are not that reliable. After all, they were busy with their work. They did not have time to look at me, to see me, or visit me.

For them, I was nothing but a burden.

All I have is myself.

After some time, I got used to it. At their cold treatment, at their constant bullying. Its funny how people tend to adapt at their surroundings. Then again, it was their survival instinct, to keep them from breaking themselves.

But one day, things get bad, really bad.

I was walking back from school. Alone, as always, walking trough the eerily empty alley. The silence was dreadful, however, that place has always been that way, nothing to be worried about. It was then that I realized was being followed. The footsteps behind me sound like a blaring alarm that echoes trough out the place, breaking the hold of silence upon the empty alley.

I stopped on my tracks as I turned to meet my pursuers. Three raged children who were taller than me stood in front of me with their teasing smile. By the looks of them, they were supposed to be the upper classmen.

"so you're the one who took our prize huh? Damn brat" one of them said. I was about to retort, who the hell did they think they are, they had no right on calling me a brat. for all I knows, they too are brats.

Sadly, I was silenced as one of them grip hold my neck.

"this should teach you a lesson" another one of them said as he took my back pack. I panicked, I just won a competition back at school, the certificate along with the trophy i had earned. It's important to me, I worked hard on it, it's also my ticket for the scholarship I had striven to get, and they were taking it. I struggled, yet I can't stop them as I suffocate under the pressure of the death grip.

I thought I was done for, until something un expected happened. The one that was holding me, was losing his grip, releasing me as I sucked a handful of much needed air. I looked back, and i saw him.

Him, that guy who has the most shocking orange hair color, He has the same height as I do, albeit a little taller. He has a black backpack. Looks like he is a student just like I am. Still, his black jacket and long pants made him look older. I was stunned, that guy, he just incapacitated an upper classmen in a single blow, its a kick, actually, a really strong drop kick. The other two whimpers as they saw one of them lying on the stone cold floor of the alley. One look at his icy blue eyes and they knew they had just picked a wrong time to cause trouble.

I was transfixed at him, at his sharp glare. Even if his body was smaller than them, I could tell that he is stronger than them.

The two other ran, leaving with my bag on tow, however, it seems that the kid who got my back stumbled and fall which gives the orange kid time to get my bag pack from him, after inflicting a vicious kick of course.

Even now, I still could clearly remember what he said back then.

"leave my friend alone, or you will regret it!" he exclaimed confidently.

Yep, that one sentence is the one that started our entire friendship. Believe it or not, he was the first and the only person that I accepted as a best friend, hell, I've even thought of him as my brother now. I know our meeting was pretty much of a cliché, but hey, at least it was still much more awesome than most meetings out there...

-o-o-o-o- I guess that's how we both met, quite a story huh?

"was it long? I'm sorry if I bored you with it" Ray said as he holds the back of his neck, felling awkward. Actually he was felling like an old man now, with all the reminiscing and stuff...

inoue giggled. "it was fine, it was an amazing story!" she said with her usual cheerfulness.

The blonde smiled. Well, she is one energetic chick that's for sure. They had finally finished the sorting of the book and novels. Now they were getting the empty cupboard filled with clothes that keigo has painstakingly sorted out and neatly folded.

"ichiru and I.." he continued "we had always been together ever since, fighting gang members and bullies alike. He got into all kinds of trouble with how his hair attracted lots of attention and I got dragged into it, or sometimes it was the other way around... But one thing that I know from all of those times is, he got this need to help people, which really gain us lots of enemies"

Inoue twitched as she heard the sentence. She couldn't resist pinpoint at ' how ichiru's past is similar to ichigo's ' and that has left her in wonder. Is this also a coincidence, or was it something else...

Ray raised an eyebrow as he saw the girl zoning out while looking on a green t-shirt neatly folded on her lap. "hey, you okay?" Ray asked as he snapped his fingers, which effectively brings inoue back from her trance.

"ah! Yes! I'm fine! Fit as a fiddle" she said energetically as usual.

"look, we had been onto this for quite sometime, why don't we rest a bit, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt" ray suggested. After all, whose to say that sorting is not a tire some experience, they need at least a moment of reprieve before sorting the others. Besides, it well past sun down now.

inoue was reluctant, after all, she hasn't completed her task yet "but-"

"orihime! Here you are!"

Inoue was surprised at the sudden calling. Quickly, she turns her head to face tatsuki. Standing with her hand crossed.

"tatsuki chan!" inoue called back. She stood up so quickly that she lose her balance. When she was about to fall, a person held a strong grip on her arms, preventing her from falling to the hard wooden floor below.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked.

Inoue gasped as she instantly recognize that voice. She looked up from her currently hunched position. That orange hair, and that sharp gaze... Not to mention the slight scowl on his face. She was so close... Her heart beats faster as a red hue blossoms on her cheeks. Her mind is racing as she just cant bring her self to let go.

In other hand, ichiru was on a fright of his own. The thing is, he just had no idea what to do after this. He thought that after she stood right back, he could just let go and everything will be fine. However, the girl has no intention other than fixing her eyes to his own. Inwardly, he sweat dropped, seeing that he was stuck on this awkward position.

"uh..." he voiced himself, trying to get some words that is able to break him out of this situation.

Hearing his voice again, she has finally break free from her trance, with lots of blushing involved. "oh! I'm sorry, I'm so.. so sorry, I'm really sorry... " She rambles on

ichiru was taken aback by inoue's sudden wave of 'sorry' and took him a while to convince her that it was fine, it was him who was touching her in the first place.

The two other occupants in the room was watching them with amusement. After all, it was like watching some kind of soap opera which was happening to both of their best friend.

Soon they all went down to the first floor. Set's of food was served on the dining table. It seems while both ray and inoue was sorting things out, their friends has taken the liberty to make dinner for all of them. They were exited to taste the alluring food in front of them. Especially Keigo, he stated that after all the work he put today he's going to dig in like there's no tomorrow. It was a lively dinner, they chat with each other, throwing random jokes just for the hell of it.

Needless to say that, this dinner was the liveliest dinner ichiru ever experienced. And so, that's how his day ended. It does turns out to be one hell of a day though.

What do you know, having so many friends around isn't that bad of an idea after all...

* * *

><p>Quickly, the night has passed. It was dawn. The black glittering sky was slowly replaced with a lighter shade of blue. As the he bright glowing sun took a peek out on the horizon, an combination of orange and red hue started to decorate the sky. There, out on the lonely morning street of karakura town, someone was watching. Watching the peaceful change of day. Her black short hair flutters in the wind along with her black kimono. A blade, her zanpaktou, was strapped securely on her white sash. She looked into the horizon as she stood silently above an electric pole a few meter below the ground. Her violet eyes gazed the city that lays beneath her. The lone bangs which flows in the middle of her face seem does nothing to affect her.<p>

She looked down as she couldn't bear the guilt that has arisen in her chest. Without lifting a glance, her gloved left hand clutched the lieutenant insignia on her right arm, just below her shoulder.

This town.. It reminds her too much of him. The one that was dead because of her carelessness. If only she did her job well from the start... Then, he wouldn't ha-... No, she can't keep on thinking of what if's, she needed to do her job well this time. She has to carry her job without fail. No one else have to get the same fate as he does. That fate that killed him because of her foolishness.

This time, she will not make any mistakes.

This time, she will not kill anyone, ever again.

She vowed upon her soul.

With that conviction in mind, she jumped gracefully to the town that will be her responsibilities for the time being.

And thus, the sword was brought down.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if the line break was a bit weird... since i'm not that good on making flash backs.. =.=...<strong>

**well, at least now we had one shinigami in town. i would doubt my writing skills if you didn't manage to recognize her..**

**speaking of writing skills, i know my writing has many mistakes so, if you could, please tell me what should i change and give me the examples so that maybe i could fix some things. I cant make a perfect writing like the novelist but at least i am trying to improve myself...**

**P.S, i've heard lots of news that BLEACH is going big screen. warner bross is halting their recent AKIRA project due its budget and took BLEACH instead. it was to be (possibly) directed by peter segal (get smart director) and dan mazeau (wrath of the titans writer) to adapt the story. not to forget that masi oka (the actor of hiro on heroes (if im not mistaken))**

**actually, there are lots of controversy in this since most people was afraid it would turn out like dragonball evolution, but for me no matter how bad it is it will be good since its BLEACH! **

**so, bleach live-action hollywood movie? bring it on!**

**anyway.. sorry for the ramble.. anyone would like to review?**


	5. Silent Reunion

**well... i know this chapter is a bit short since i'm busy with my academics as usual... *shrugs***

**especially when i got me semester exam next week *sigh***

**but anyway, i'll do my best to keep on updating.**

_**note: the conversation ichiru had with ray in this chapter are all done in english, which explains why ichiru didn't mess it up as he usually is when he was using japanese. (i know its kinda annoying but hey, give him some time to learn) **_

_****DISCLAIMER: I did not own bleach. all I own is the oc on this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4, Silent Reunion<strong>

The orange haired teen was sleeping ever so peacefully. His stomachache seems to have subsided and his jet lag was almost non-existent. The pale light that shone over his lithe body did nothing to wake the teen up. It was a blissful sleep. Sadly though, his morning started with a heinous bang on his door as it was being opened rather disrespectfully.

"Wake up you lazy ass! Its morning already!"

The teen shifted, he rolled to the side trying to get more comfortable in his bed.

His action has successfully annoyed the other occupant in the house. A tick has formed on his head. If there is something that could annoyed him, it would be those lazy bastards that woke up much too late. He won't tolerate the laziness, not even to his own best friend.

The blonde pull his blanket away in one swoop, leaving the teen uncovered. Having his precious blanket taken, the morning cold seeped into his body since he wears nothing but an under cloth along with his white boxers. He shivered from the cold. That, however, was not the one that woke him up.

"WAKE UP YOU FREAKING LAZY BUM!" the blond screamed as he lifted his foot in preparation to slap the orange haired teen awake. When he did however, much to his surprise, ichiru was defending him self with his right hand as he hold his housemate's bare foot firmly so that it won't cause any more trouble.

"You.. What are you trying to do" ichiru said with a dangerous edge to the tone and a tick on his forehead. He was glaring at the blonde who was now showing a mischievous smile.

"You should be more gratefully you know" Ray said as he retreated his stretched leg "I had taken the liberty to wake you up"

"Waking me up! are you crazy! Look at the time!" ichiru exclaimed as he pointed to the electric clock beside him, it was showing 5:24 in bold neon green.

The blonde rolled his eyes "Sheesh, don't be such a child, it was late, you should be up at 5 o'clock straight"

The orange haired teen gritted his teeth, he knew this kind of thing was going to happen, one way or another.

"Hurry up and get clean will you, the food is going to get cold" said the blonde as he step out of the room.

Ichiru was surprised, mainly at the blond ability to cook. He never thought that he could cook. he looks more of a type to have someone to cook for him. Well, one more things to add on the blonde haired genius list of abilities. It was numerous, he gives you that, but another thing that he was surprised about is how his friend's morning assault didn't bother him to the slightest. It was as if it was the usual thing to do when you wake someone up, something that was more or less, a daily experience. He shuddered at that thought. It would be hell if he got assaulted every single morning like that... Either way, he got to get onto the shower now.

After he got him self clean and well dressed with his school uniform, he head to the living room where the dining table is. The moment he stepped on the room, he was sure that he was seeing some sparks of light at the beholding sight of culinary treat in front of him. Upon the sight of exquisite foods that looked so appealing and mouth watering, he gapped. How in the world did he manage to do all this... Then again he won't be called as Ray lightstone if he didn't surprise him with his abilities every now and then.

"You... You made all of this" ichiru staggered at him. Well, it was pretty unexpected after all.

"Yep, go and help your self" ray said as he smirked on triumph upon seeing ichiru's reaction. He bet that ichiru never expected him to be able to cook. And this was only the tip of his abilities. He could do so much more.

"Well... Uh... Okay" reluctantly, ichiru sat on the wooden dining chair as he took a bite of the exquisite food that was served in front of him. As he took a bite, he couldn't even fathom how anything could taste that good. The crispiness and the salty spice mixed well with the prawn.

"Whoa.. It's good" he said, he couldn't help but to praise the blonde troublemaker for the amazing food he had made him.

The blonde smiled from ichiru's kind comment as he felt a proud of what he has made. There is nothing better for a cook than to get praised for his cooking, not that he was a cook or anything but he still is the one who prepare all of those food. Now, for the lunch, he shall prepare a top class cuisine as well.

As he went half trough the process, immediately, his smile turned into a frown as he realized that he lacked the most important ingredients of all.

Ichiru noticed the frown on his housemate's face. He lifted an eyebrow on the sudden change of demeanor.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he placed his empty dish to the dish washer.

Ray shrugged "nothing" he said. After several second on pondering what to do, he continued reluctantly "actually, could you help me getting some ingredients from nearby shops? I need it for our lunch" he said as he gestured to the two lunch boxes on his right. It was black and blue in color respectively.

Ichiru was surprised. Not only did he prepare the breakfast, he also made lunch for the both of them. He snickered. "I never expect that you could do all this stuff..." he said. Noticing the annoyed look on his housemate, he presses on "you are one talented house wife"

Quickly, a tick has formed in the blonde's forehead. Soon after, a loud echoing clang of a frying pan being thrown was heard along with a train of sprite full threats.

In the end, ichiru was being given a list of groceries that he has to buy. He sighed as he took a peek at the long list of groceries that would drain him of every single one of his pennies. Also, with a list that long, he isn't sure that he could get to school on time. It was bad enough yesterday and he didn't really want a repeat of all of that. Still, maybe he could ditch school for the day with usual reasons like 'i'm not felling well' and proceed to loiter around the house, free of school duties. Nah...Ray won't let him do that, he was punctual type of person after all..

Rukia walked leisurely as she trod down the familiar street of karakura town. The morning sunlight started to shone even brighter. The birds chirp happily, welcoming the start of a new day. The fluffy white clouds passed leisurely on the great big blue sky with a hint of orange. It's two years already since that time... That time when he disappeared... It didn't felt right if she thought that he was killed, After all, no one kills him. She even doubted that he is capable of being killed… Hell, he was practically indestructible. He had triumph death so many times before. It's hard to believe that he is gone now. But, he wasn't killed by anyone.. She saw his moments of death, disintegrating, turned to dust, leaving nothing but emptiness and pain. She bit her lips as she was trying to force the painful memory down. It has happened and she can't do a thing about it. It's high time that she should move on. She can't change the past, all she could do is to prevent something like that will ever happen again.

She shakes her head, trying her best to be calm, forcing herself to concentrate to the current task at hand. She can't mope around all day and let the hollows run free. She lifted her head and walk tall and proud as her eyes locked to the intersection in front of her. Maybe she could visit them while she was here. It has been a while since she saw any of them.

As ichiru walked idly through the road, unaware to him, a petite shinigami has just spotted him as she emerges from the intersection a few steps behind him.

Her breath was hitched, her violet eyes widened on the sight of the orange haired teenager wearing the kakrakura high school grey school uniform. He was walking like nothing ever happened.

"Ichi.." she whispered. Her tightened wind pipe, however, stopped her from saying the name of a certain orange haired shinigami.

The petite shinigami froze, violet eyes still lock on to the teenager in front of her. _It's him! It's him! It's him! _There is no other person had that unruly orange hair, he's here! He is there in front of her, alive and well! It took all of her self control not to tackle him from the back for causing her so much grieve, it's not only her, the whole seireitei was practically mourns for him, even renji! Yet there he is, going to school as usual, like any other normal humans. Although, ichigo was far from normal.

Why didn't anyone told her? Was it because no one knows either? Nonetheless, the most important thing is that he is alive! She cant hold it, her body was screaming to embrace him, to fell him, just to check if this wasn't some kind of illusion her head created because of the nostalgia of being in karakura once more.

She took one small step towards him.

Her heart is beating fast, her eyes grown wide. How many times did she dreamed of this? She can't even count.

She lifted her hand as she increases her pace. Hesitantly, she reached out.

She was afraid, afraid that all of this is just an illusion, a dream. She was afraid that she couldn't reach him. She was afraid that once her hand was connected, he would disappear to dust yet again. Just like how her nightmare always ends.

This can't be a dream. She believes that this is not a nightmare that keeps haunting her for the past two years. This is reality, and he is there in front of her. Her hands will reach him.

And she ran. It's just a bit more, only a feet left between them.

Her hands were opened wide as she hugged him. She could feel him. This time, he didn't turn to dust. The warmth that she felt, she could cry out of happiness and relieve.

Ichiru froze as something has clutched his body. Out of instinct and reflex, he lashed out a kick to whoever behind him.

She never expected that the teen would retaliate. The kick hit her stomach, throwing her back for several meter behind.

The teen was cautious as he glared the empty road behind him. He was on a fighting stance, ready to defend himself. "whose there!" he shouted, waiting for someone to come out and answer. After a few second of glaring, he got nothing. No one, no sound, just the happily chirping birds on the electric pole. Ichiru lowered his guard. He was confused, he swear that something was here a moment before, holding him tight... Was that just his imagination, or probably, paranoia?

He sighed as he run his hand trough the mess of an orange spiky hair. Now, not only he was having lots of weird thoughts, he was being paranoid and possibly, getting weird illusion and stuff. Maybe he should go find a psychiatrist or something. These things that has been happening to him lately, it was so damn weird. Either way, he still has the grocery to buy, better get on it soon or he will be late.

Ichiru turned back, leaving the shocked and broken petite shinigami behind.

Rukia cant move from the spot she was now. Her body was shaking. Her gloved hands support her as she sat on the cold concrete of a road. She was shocked, utterly shocked. He just kicked her! And worse, why can't he see her? She's here, in front of him. Why? Isn't he ichigo? That unruly orange hair, that confident tone, that piercing blue eyes... Wait... Blue eyes? Wasn't it supposed to be brown? What in the world...

Her mind was racing, her shocked expression changed rapidly into a face of complete confusion. She was struggling to find a logical reason. His body frame, that pressure... Pressure?

Her eyes widened as the realization downed on her. Her body was shaking, trembling as her brain has given her the final verdict, the undeniable conclusion.

He has no reiatsu.

NO! She mentally screamed. There must be something wrong, she just can't felt his reiatsu. Yeah, that must be it. Maybe he was hiding him somehow? That's why the soul society didn't notice his return. Just she was about to calm down, the logical part of her came up with another heart piercing question. Why cant he saw her? If he has any and was suppressing it, he should be able so see her. But no, he didn't saw her, that's why he just walks away.

Another conflicting thoughts came to her. What if ichigo loses his spiritual powers? That's why he can't sense her nor see her. In return, she can't sense him either. That should be it! No... That's impossible. Ichigo got high reserve of spiritual pressure. There is no way he could lose it.

She gritted her teeth, frustrated from all of her thought. she clutched her hand into a knuckle as she push her self up from the hard concrete. Her violet eyes gazed longingly to the horizon. That's when she got the idea. Urahara! That cheap shop owner must know something about this, on a better thought, why not ask her friends? Inoue, Chad, ishida, and even tasuki, keigo or mizuiro, they must know him, after all, he was using the karakura high uniform, like the one she used to wear when she go to school with him...

She shakes her head. This is so not the time to get all bitter from the past. There is a possibility that the guy she just met is him.

With a push of her reiatsu, she flashed off to the distance, heading for the nearest place from where she is, inoue orihime's house.

Ichiru sighed as he came out of the 24 hours mini market that was owned by a kind fat man with an afro. When he was checking out it seems that the money he had brought with him isn't enough for all his groceries, he told the kind man of his situation and about to go back to take more money. What he didn't expect was how the man told him that there is no need for him to do that, the man had given it 50 % discount out of the bat. Ichiru was wondering if he was allowed to do it but he was told that, the fat man is the manager of the shop so it was fine. Still, ichiru isn't comfortable with the favor so he decided to pay him back later.

He looked to the grocery bag as he began his long walk home. It was full of spices, vegetables and meats. Also, it was draining his allowance. It did better last for a month or he will be out of cash. The prospect on living his adulthood without any money worries him. Since he only got the monetary help until he finished high school, he have to feed himself once he goes to college. They are only willing to pay his tuition fee. Yup, he definitely had a lot ahead of him.

A viciously hard blowing wind. That was the only thing that he felt before some kind of force smash him to the nearby wall, squishing his body like it was nothing. The groceries he had just bought was lying on the floor with it's content spilling from the grocery bag.

He doesn't even have time to think, let alone scream before it came contact to his body. At that moment his voice was lost. He was trying to find what in the world has crushed him but he find nothing. He can't see anything holding him, yet he was glued to the wall. The painful felling on his back told him that his back was fractured. Despite his current dire situation, he felt the pressure growing stronger, making him choke out his own blood.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit! This is bad! _He remembered thinking as his consciousness slowly slipping away. _Am I going to die?_ He thought to himself. The pain on his chest started to rob him out of the much needed air. At this rate, he is going to die. Ichiru was a bit amazed by how calm he is on the verge of death. Then again, he got nothing to lose if he did. His one only father was gone, he didn't have any dreams in particular, and his future did looks bleak. As for Ray.. He could fend for him self. Inwardly he smirked. To think he was thinking about his future a second before this happens. They say there are one thousand and one weird ways to end your life but this one might be the weirdest. He was going to be by something invisible, how ridiculous.

His head bows down, his brilliant blue eyes are dulled as his life being sucked away, slowly, and painfully.

_"you are not going to die!"_

if ichiru are able to make noise, he would gasp. a moment before his death and he was hearing things. The voice was deep, but for some reason, that voice remind him of an old man with billowing black cloak. Well, people tend to get disarranged on their moment of death. So this might be one of the examples.

_"I won't let you die!" _the voice speaks again. And how exactly a voice is going to do that?

_"open your eyes!" _

Open his eyes? His eyes were open the entire time! What in the world is hw talking about..

His thought was halted as he looked at a masked monster in front of him. One of his huge hands was crushing his body as his claws dug deep to the hard wall behind him.

_What the Fu-_

The monster opened his huge mouth and roar right in front of his face. It's breath was crashing to his face like a storm. The next thing he know, he was thrown to the side, not before the dark red clawed hand dug deep to his flesh and inflicted lethal damage to his body.

His body was thrown uselessly like a rag doll, leaving a trail of blood with it.

In the last moment of his consciousness he vaguely heard a screaming sound, calling a name that he faintly aware off.

"ICHIGO!"

And he sunk to a deep dark oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>and thats that.<strong>

**well.. if anyone still interested on this story and waiting for the next chapter, please review for a fast update. (since I'm having a hard time lately...)**


	6. Sinking Memories

**Finnaly, i could get this trough..**

**yes, i am so very late on this one, but ever since i over taxed my brain on doing the story for the competition so i could be completed in 5 days, my brain can no longer write anything else =.=... **

_**XD thank you so much for the reviews, i am glad that there is at least someone who reads my story**_

****_DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH, if i were to own it, it would be on hold right now_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5, Sinking Memories<strong>

She looked around as she arrived in front of a two storey apartment where Inoue lives. She sighed. Nothing has changed. It was just as she remember two years ago, when both of them was rushing to save Inoue from her brother's hollow spirit. Again another wave of guilt cross over her. Rukia shakes her head. She seriously have to get over this. She must focus on the current task at hand.

Kuchiki Rukia was hesitating. Here she is, standing in front of an apartment door. Hand stretched as she was about to knock the hard wooden door. she wanted to knock but, it would be rude to bother her this early on the morning.. But she has to know.

after a deep breath, she steeled herself to meet her joyous bubbly friend. Before she was able to knock, however, the door swung back. Revealing a busty girl with a bright long hair behind it. She was wearing the karakura grey uniform, ready to head for school.

"ah! Just like I thought! It's Kuchiki San!" inoue said happily, having to meet one of her old shinigami friends. "it's been long time!" she said as she hugged Rukia, suffocates the petite shinigami with her, rather huge assets.

Rukia was quite taken aback, both from the suffocating and from the sudden assault. "I... Inoue... I... " she stammers as she was losing her breath quick as she was buried in her extra large bust.

Inoue loses her hold on rukia as she noticed her raged breath. Immediately, Rukia stumbled back and gasped. She turned and grab a hold to the railings as she was trying to get more air. She was trying to take as many oxygen she can to satisfy her lung.

"ah! Kuchiki san! Are you alright?" inoue asked innocently. Rukia sweat dropped at the question. After she experience this, she gives her sympathizes to the white haired short captain back on soul society. To think he was able to live after being crushed like this every single day...

The shinigami lieutenant sighed as she calm her raged breath. "yes, i'm fine" she said as tried to regain her posture

"oh, thank goodness" inoue said on relief. Completely unaware of the situation.

After the short suffocating meeting, rukia was seated on the comfy seating inside the house. Once again, she took time on apprehending the familiar sight before her. This place hasn't changed at all, even though inoue had change so much from how she remember her about two years ago. She has grown taller, which made her a little envious, her bangs was now styled differently and surprisingly, her asset are even bigger than how it used to be, as she was quite close to it a while ago.

"here you go" inoue said as she serve rukia the japanese green tea.

"aa.. Thank you" the raven haired girl said as she took a sip at the recently brewed tea. The hot drink seeped through her throat and sent comfortable warmth through out her body, calming her whole senses.

"so, kuchiki san" the busty girl called "how long will you stay?" she asked as she took her place across rukia before the wooden table, waiting excitedly for an answer.

"um.. For a while I guess..." she answered reluctantly. In truth, she had no idea how long she will be stationed here. She was under the order to protect karakura while they search for other shinigami that was appropriate to replace kurumadani zenosuke, the shinigami that was assigned to this town. She didn't know how long but, seeing that she is a lieutenant, probably, they would take haste on appointing one.

"oh, I see... So, is there something that I can help with?"

Upon the question she was given, her mind was snapped back to the reason why she was here in the first place. she looked down to the green tea the inoue served. She watched as the thin smoke danced happily above the cup. the shinigami was hesitant to ask her about ichigo since she know that the girl took his death really badly, but there is a chance she might know.

"actually, there is something that I want to ask" she said "it's abo-" then it hit her. Her senses tingled as she felt a sudden appearance of a dark energy. Her eyes widened in terror. She recognize this felling, it's the dark pressure of a hollow.

She cursed as she stood and scrambled to leave the apartment. she slam the front door revealing a darkened sky, filled with dark clouds that ready to pour out the rain at any given moment. As soon as she was out, she directed her reiatsu to her feet and flash steps as fast as she could to the source of the abomidable reiatsu. She flashed from roof to roof, straining her self as she felt the hollow reiatsu even stronger. Out of all times why now? _Stupid idiotic hollows! _

Ray lightstone is not a pessimist type of person, he will never assume the worse. Howevever, he is not that naive to disregard if something was wrong either, and right now, of this moment, he knows that something has happened. Ichiru was late, too damn late! He should not be taking this long just to buy something in a supermarket that was just 10 minutes from here, he should be here already! but no, he was nowhere to be seen.

Ray grited his teeth. He wasn't mad at ichiru for being late, but he was worried sick if his friend has encounter some problems on his way. Not to mention this dreadfull felling that he had felt. He knows that something is wrong, but he didn't know what. That felling has pissed him off more than anything else.

That was it. He will go out there and drag that stupid dandelion back here. If he found him loitering around on some place, he will recive the most painfull punishment ever.

Ray cursed colorfully as he was putting on his shoe. He banged the front door open and ran off toward the empty road without even bothering to close the door behind him.

Rukia can't believe her eyes. The hollow has just throw the orange haired teen to the ground, leaving a deep clawed gash on his upper body. Her eyes wide with fear, The steam of dark red blood making her heart sank. She can't breath as she registered what just happened in front of her. The desperation she felt two years ago threatened to crush her once more. She knows that she was considerably faster than how she was two years ago, but right now, she never have felt so damn slow. Why can't she be faster, why after all this time, she was still as powerless as she was before. She never felt so useless before. She was desperate as she took one last push to her feet.

"ICHIGO!" she shouted as the teen lay uselessly on the road with a pool of blood beneath him.

Fueled by rage, she charged to the hollow with a roar. She take out her sword, ready to strike. The hollow howled once more as he noticed the delicious shinigami in front of it, the scent that it has tracked from the teen. The hollow was ravenous from hunger, the monster stretched its hand, it extends further and uses it's claws to attack its prey, the petite shinigami infront of it. rukia couldn't care less with the injuries she got from it, all she cared is to kill the damn hollow who dares to attack the living, ichigo, no less. Her eyes is sharp with fury, giving daggers to the hollow. Despite all of the attack it gives her, she preses on with only one thing in mind, to destroy it.

With a quick flash, she bring her zanpaktou through the hard red skin of the hollow and slashed upwards, efectively cutting the mask into two.

Immediately, she ran back, towards the dying orange head. She didn't even stand around to see the hollow disintegrate, ichigo is the only thing on her head right now. Fear was apparent on her violet eyes, looking at the teen desperately while trying not to break on the sight of his blood.

Quickly, she hold the unconscious teen on her lap, trying to heal him with her kido. "oy! Hang in there! Don't go dying on me dammit!" she shouted. Even when her kido was at work, the damage was simply too big to be healed with her kido alone. Tears threatened to fall as she hold him tightly. _No! Please don't! Not again! This can't be happening _she tought desperately. "please..." she wishpered, her voice wavers in agony as she tightened her grip on the dying teen "please... don't go..." she sobbed, the tears started to fall as the rain came falling from the darkened sky. "no don't.. Don't leave me alone...don't leave me again..." _ichigo..._

Slowly, his consciousness was returning. Vaguely, he felt it, the freezing cold that engulf his body. He recognize it, this felling.. It was water, cold freezing water that drenched his whole body. He shivers as the wave washed over him. Waves? Is he underwater? Why was he under water? He was sure that moments ago he was struck by something invisible which turns out to be a monster with white mask and leave him to death... And now, he was submerged on a sea somewhere?

This doesn't make any sense.. Getting attacked by an invisible monster, bleeding to death because of it, and somehow, being thrown into the sea? Yeah, this is far too weird to be true, Ray will never believe it if he had told him about this when he got back, that is, even if he could get out of here alive.

Where is he anyway, he's sure that he was drowning but, he could breathe, as if he has grown some gills or something, either way, he got to find out where is he and how to get out of this mess. Then again, he wasn't even sure that he was still alive, he could be dead for all he knows. It is still a possibility.

Slowly he started to open his heavy eyelids, a blur is all he got until his eyes started to focus.

If what happened before is weird, then this would be even weirder.

He was flying, well... Actually, more like falling, falling from the sky. Buildings, tall and proud, skyscrapers which challenged the sky. That's all he sees. Each has different models and height. The glittering window panes, the empty huge billboard spaces.. It certainly reminds him of megapolis cities on America, albeit a little less crowded, and how this city is submerged.

Never in his live he were stunned as badly as he is now, his head couldn't even think something coherent to say as he keep looking at his surroundings in awe. Yet, he couldn't help but to think that this place has changed, If ever so slightly. Although, how he knows that he had no idea, he was sure that this was his very first visit on this strange place...

As he was decending, down to the land beneath him, he could hear it. a wishper. He focused his mind as he tried to hear it clearly. Soon, he was able to hear the voice as it echoed throughout the submerged empty world.

"Eversince that day, i've always wanted to protect them"

ichiru was stunned. That voice... It resembles his own voice, yet, it was not him who said it... Not to metion the very smooth japanese that the voice used... he looked araound, searching for the source of the sound. no matter how hard he try, he didn't find anyone. The fact that the voice seems to came from every single corner of this... Place... Doesn't help either. Where did that come from? Protect who?

"i want to protect my family, my friends, everyone that is important to me"

Ichiru frowned as something keeps on bothering him, nagging him, something that he should know yet he doesn't. The word seems so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time.

"No" the voice continued "that's not enough, I want to protect everyone, so that they won't suffer like I did"

The voice wavers, giving out a hint of sadness and regret on the tone. He could feel a lurch on his heart. The unbidden, dreary, felling that he had felt.. This saddnes... Ichiru wondered what had made him fell this way.. Was it because of the voice?

"all these times, I longed for a sword to grasp, to be stronger and stronger, and even stronger so that I could protect them without fail!" ichiru felt a rush of determination seeped into the words.

"otherwise, I won't be able to meet her..."

Her... Ichiru didn't know what the voice mean by her but, for some reason, he knew she was important.. And that pain he felt earlier.. It was.. Somehow, connected to her...

Ichiru scowled even harder. She is important to him, yet he can't remember, who is she?

His thought was cut short as he spotted the ground. Gracefully, he shifted his position upright in preparation for his landing. As the sole of his sneakers touched the pavement, a tremor blossomed beneath the ground. It started up slow but it was getting harder every second.

He gasped at the sudden calamity, however, the earth quake was the least of his worries. His eyes widened as he saw the beholding sight above him. The great tall skyscrapers he saw earlier started to form cracks, it creeps trough out the building and shattered the glass of the window pane. Shards of sharp glass twinkling in the sunlight started to fall along with large chunk of the crumbling building.

Naturally, he did what anyone would do on this kind of situation. He ran. He forced his muscle as he move trough the deep water, avoiding the giant off a debris falling from the sky

He was aware of his ragged breath as he jumped forward, barely avoiding a huge chunk from crushing him to nothingness. He cursed. Out of all the things that he has to face, facing Armageddon while running from huge chunks and debris for dear life on a lonely submerged city full of sky scrappers which was crumbling to the ground with a sense of impeding doom' is surely not on the list of trials he has on mind.

Another part of the building falling towards him, threatening to flatten him as the giant shadow looms before him. Not wanting to get any chances, he jumped back and watch as the chunk crashed to the foundation of the sky scraper beside him.

Much to his horror, that sky scraper is the tallest one around. And now, it began to crumble, much like the others. But this time, the tower topples and come crashing at him.

His eye wide with terror as he looked at the tower getting closer and closer. He took several steps back before turning and sprinted full speed trying to run away from all of this catastrophe.

All of this was so familiar and clichéd for him. After all of that movies he saw on the theater, he should know, great cities with towering skyscrapers crumbling down and created huge calamity. A typical climax. Ironically, he actually enjoyed the show. All of that stunning effects and the heart pounding anticipation as the heroine fought his way out of death's grip. Not really enjoyable now when he was the one who was on the life and death situation.

He felt the push of the wave getting stronger as the falling skyscraper is closing in to the ground. He would hate to stand on it's way as the impact would kill him for sure, squashed like a bug. Suddenly, he didn't felt so bad to be killed by that monster, at least, his body won't be squished and spluttered like some useless meat. He turned green on the thought.

He forced his body to go even further. He knows that he only got a few second to find a way, the shadow looming over him jus got even wider, covering more of the sunlight than he would have liked. Not like he could see the sun underneath all this water anyways..

a few meters. That's all he got. If he wasn't out of its way then, he would be a victim of all this madness.

20 meters, he pushed his leg even harder, making him gasp out of the deteriorating oxygen.

10 metes, he brave himself to take a peek on his back. His eyes widened on the alarming sight. It looked so close that he had a hard time processing the fact that he was going to be done if he didn't find a way.

5 meters, this is his limit, he got to find something fast. he looked around to see if he could do something.

The tower fall in a deafening crush as gravity pull it down, destroying it self and everything below it.

He gasped as he crouched beneath the wreckage, not believing how lucky he is to have survived the fall. It seems that, the remnant of the debris he ducked beside acted as a pillar to the falling tower which spares him a small space for his life. With a determination, he crawl through the small gap and into the fresh air ahead of him. Although, instead of air, it was a mass accumulation of water which he could breath on. As he finally out of the suffocating rat hole, he took a greedy gulp of air, creating air bubbles from his gasping mouth.

On that moment, he cant think nothing other than thanking every gods out there for the last minute miracle.

He lays on the destroyed empty road, panting as he struggles to get more air to his system. His back met the rough texture of the concrete, it was un comfortable. Yet, he can't lift his body, it was so heavy and stiff, he felt as if he has drained ten years of his life on his last run. He looked up to the water filled sky, full of crumbling skyscrapers. He really can't get a grip of this sudden situation he has been plunged into, but one thing is clear. This place is tearing apart.

With all his power, he pulls up his body and stood up, looking the carnage around him. Soon, another earthquake followed. with a gasp, he struggled with his balance. He really have to get away from this place and fast, that is even if there is away to get out from this cursed world back to the city he once lived. He didn't even know how the hell he was here in the first place, he didn't even know how he had survived that fatal damage that monster has given him.

He ran as fast as he could, retracing his own steps. and ultimately, lead him to the spot where the highest tower used to stand. He was about to continue his run until something caught his eye.

He can't actually believe his eyes right now, there, right in front of him was a teen, chained to the wall behind him.

Even with all the catastrophe going on, he just can't lift his eyes.

Normally, he would just run off because, he is on a predicament of his own, yet, something about him really forcing him to help the teen. not to mention the eerie resemblance that the teen has with himself... That familiar unruly shocking orange hair, the lithe body, It's as if he was looking at him self. The only thing that has him certain it wasn't his doppelganger is the lifeless brown eyes... And that black robe he was wearing, for some reason it was familliar.. Although, he has no idea why it is so familiar.

He took a step forward, eyes locked to the teen in front of him. He has this weird pulsating feeling inside his vein. His whole body just screaming to help the helpless teen in front of him. He want to help him. More than anything else. He just can't understand why, why was that teen is important to him, why did he wanted to save him that badly. He didnt even know who he is..

He proceed, he took several step forward. It was then that the headache hit him. He groans painfully as the pain threaten to take away his consciousness. He fell down, his knees touched the ground as he clutched his head tightly, as if it could take away the pain. Flashes of blurry memories assaulted him, it was just random snippets with the smallest bit of information. He clutched his head even harder as he screamed on agony. The intense pain he was going trough is so agonizing that he was about to pounce his head off to the concrete beneath him.

the memories was incomprehensible, it was just a piece of a memory. He was seeing lots of different people, yet he never get their name. He also saw all of his new friends on it, tatsuki, keigo, mizuiro, inoue, chad, and the four eyes, then there are those people he never seen before who was wearing a black robe, there are also those that has an immaculate white uniform. The only one that he could make some sense out of all is a short transition with a woman, a woman with a blonde hair.

"no!" the boy, who supposedly be him, exclaimed "I'll be the one on the side ways, I'll protect you mom"

The woman smiled, she squat down with her umbrella on her shoulder. It was a rainy day, she wiped the dirt out of his face, who was standing with his own bright yellow rain jacket, covering him from head to tow, protecting the boy from the heavy rain.

"then, be stronger, okay, ichigo"

He nods happily, with the brightest smile he ever has done.

He gasped as he was brought back from the memory, he was bowing down with his head on the hard concrete. With a painful groan, he lifted himself back up, still disoriented with the vertigo that the flashes has caused. His eyes widen as he caught sight of his look a like infront of him. Now he knows who he is. "Kurosaki ichigo" the person that his friends mistook him of.

He stood up, and he began to run to him. His mission was clear. He have to save him, kurosaki ichigo.

He didn't know why but, he felt that, to free him was the only purpose of his existance. he ran as fast as he can, not wanting to spare any second he had. He extended his hand, it's just a little more before he was able to reach him.

And everything goes blank, the submerged world was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

><p><strong>A bad chapter, yes?<strong>

**i am so sorry, as i said earlier, i really cant write anything right now, so... i decided to take some vacation from ether writing or reading. not to mention that its 17 days from National Exam... X(**

**so, i dont really know how long it would be but... i suppose it depend on the review...**

**that being said, please review :D**


	7. A New Dawn, Recollection

**ahaha... yeah sorry guys, for taking this too long... you see, my internet is kinda out of commision right now so yeah.. so, since its been such a long time, i decided to go to some nearby internet cafe =.=  
><strong>

**also, thank you so much for the reviews XD i am so happy that theres at least someone who read this story.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I did not own bleach by any right, this is just the fruit of my daydreams regarding a certain orange haired teenager .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. A New Dawn, Recollection<strong>

The room was dark, shadowed as the only source of light was coming from a lone wide window. There was nothing there except all of the unused stuff that was stashed in the lonely room, and the man that was sitting on the ledge of the window, looking down on the great city below it.

His bluish silver short hair was dancing on the wind. His military uniform which consist of a white colored formal shirt and a long pants that perfectly fits his lower part of body. The belt he was wearing kept his zanpaktou on its place, attaching it beside his hip. He also wears an overcoat with a unique style and decorated with gold linings.

It was always a question for his subordinates on his obsession with the place. Every time he was free of duties, he will always sit on the window. Despite how tremendously tall the tower was, he never get unfazed by the sight from the height. Most people would probably back away since it such a stupid and dangerous thing to do, well, not for him, sitting there has been always a great chance for him to relax and calm his mind.

The calm was, however, were broken by a sudden appearance of a messenger.

"Reporting in, the council wished for your immediate presence sir!"

"Oh? That so?" His voice was smooth, slithery like, yet it was apparent that he has less care on whatever it was for. After all, what's the point on talking to the old relics that acts way to slow much to his annoyance?

"hai! and... They has inform me that they has taken your request"

Immediately, the man's stood up, a wide grin was decorating his face. Finally, his long awaited plan could begin, after such a long time...

"At long last..." he said as he saunter towards the door, the movement he made cause his white coat to move and waves, a Japanese number of 3 was stitched with golden threads on his back. "What took those grandpa's so long?"

He really couldn't get over how slow paced the council elder is, those fools should have just retire already. Oh well, when his plan succeeded, they could finally gain their sweet retirement. He chuckled upon that thought. But still, he got lots of things to prepare now. I go without saying that this would definitely be one fun trip to the outside world.

* * *

><p>It was dark. Dark and empty. Nothingness. He has no strength left on him. Slowly, his consciousness began to fade to the eternal darkness.<p>

With a jolt, he sprang up in lightning speed, eyes wide and sweat trickled on his neck. All of his body was covered with sweat. His breath was uneven, as if he was just finished running a marathon. His warm blanket was thrown back due his sudden motion. For some reason, he have this felling of dreadfulness, he has failed. But for what, he didn't know...

A sudden nausea hit him, he clutched his head upon the pain it has given him. He cursed, he can never get used to this frequent headache that has occurred every morning ever since he move to Japan. As the pain subsided, he looks around. That counter, that wardrobe, and the study desk... It was his room. But then, why on earth he was here? Wasn't he supposed to... 'Wait... What the hell has happened' he thought. He can't seem to remember anything, other than the fact he was... That monster... He gasp as part of his memory started to come back, how he was cut down by a masked invisible monster, which is isn't that invisible anymore for some reason, probably because of that weird voice.

His eyes were wide in panic as he realized what has happened. Quickly, he lifts his white plain shirt and rubs his own chest to check for the damage. Carefully, he checks for any signs of damage on his muscular body. He sighed on relief as he found no trace of any scars and wounds.

Once again, he was drowned on a deep thought. Was all that madness is just a dream? And what about that place... 'What place?' he asked himself yet again. He started to abuse his own brain, trying to get some answers from his memories. Even as he forced himself, he still couldn't get the picture. He gritted his teeth out of frustration. Why the hell he can't remember any of it. Enraged, he hit the wall beside him with his clenched fist. "Dammit!" he cursed through gritted teeth. He was mad, mad at himself for failing whatever he was supposed to do back then, and the memory loss doesn't really help his temper either. He was frustrated for not knowing why the hell he felt this way. It's seriously confusing and has successfully made his headache even worse.

A soft creak was heard as his door slowly opened by his housemate. His eyes widen as he realized that ichiru has finally awaken from his deep slumber. An awkward moment of stare downs follows right after, the uncomfortable silence between both of the teenager made ichiru shrugs in the awkwardness of the situation. The silence didn't stay very long, at least, until Ray rushed towards ichiru and proceed to violate his body by opening his shirt and touching his muscular body on several places, just to check his condition. Upon the unwanted sudden violation, feelings of anger, confusion, annoyance and shame started to grow. Ichiru can't stand it, who the hell did he think he is to do something like that.

"CUT IT OUT!" he screamed as he throws his friend out of his bed while blushing madly. He went to standing position right after to avoid getting another violation, just in case. To think that Ray has unwittingly pressed his pressure points on the upper part of his body... Damn that stupid blonde! "What the hell are you thinking!" he would like to add 'raping me on the break of dawn' but decided that it would be better if it were left un said, much to his own sanity.

The blonde was surprised, but the fact that ichiru was that healthy made him sigh on relieve. "I'm glad" he said as he stood back up "if you had the that much energy this early on the morning, I think it's save to say that you're fine already"

Ichiru throws a ridiculous look to his friend. "What are you talking about? Of course I am-" (despite the fact that he has been raped so early in the morning) "-why should I not be?"

His friend stood still, this time it was his turn to give a confused look. "Why?" Ray replied rather loudly, "You have slept for one full day after that... That... Thing.. Hollow.. Attack you!"

Ichiru stood in shock, his eyes widen as he heard what his friend has just said, mouth gapping in a futile attempt to voiced himself. So it was real, all of that craziness... That thing.. That monster, is real, he really was attacked by that white masked monster, hell, he almost entered the afterlife because of it... Wait a sec.. If that thing attacked him, how could he recover so quickly? He knows how bad his condition is before, it supposed to be days before he was completely healed, and yet, his body didn't even had a scratch.. Also, what did Ray said before? Hollow?

Ray stood beside ichiru, a frown could be seen on his face, this, he suppose, it was because he was mulling over the things he just said.

"Hollow?" ichiru asked with a hoarse voice, not because of the long sleep he just had, it was more to the strange welling hostile felling that raise on his gut. For some reason, that name spells trouble all over. It was a weird experience to him, he felt like he had known them for ages, and he was supposed to destroy these things... He had no idea why he could think of something like that.

"Oh, right, so you didn't know about that yet" said the blonde as he gives ichiru a calculating gaze.

"Know what?"

Ray sighed as he sat down ichiru's unkempt bed. "I suppose I should tell you right from the beginning" he said as he started his long narrative of a story.

-"So, yeah, you took so long at buying the groceries that I started to worry"-

I could fell it, something bad is gonna happen. I can't really know why, but I just know. The heavy atmosphere that I felt tells it all. After lots of musing, I decided to head after ichiru, not caring on locking nor closing the door. It was dark outside, the sky was filled with dark clouds that would, eventually pour rain, not easing this bad felling that I have.

The more I ran, the more stronger that dark awful felling I felt. Sweat trickling on my spines from the constant running I have done. I don't have any second too lose, not enough time for a breather. I know it sounded ridiculous that I believe my unconditional hunch, even that it might be just from my paranoia, but this dreadful felling that I've felt, When I felt this way, some kind of unknown explosion happened, They said that it was from gas leak or something... But either way, I can't let anything happen to him, after all these time we have been trough...

I continued to run until I heard someone calling me

"Hikari-kun!" the voice called. I stopped for a moment, breathing rather harshly after the run I had done, and saw my new classmates, Inoue Orihime, I think, was on the same condition as I was, seems like she has been running as well.

I was about to say something until I vaguely heard someone scream. From what I could hear, the voice was screaming "ICHIGO!" and realized that it was rather close by. I Frowned, who the hell would scream "strawberry" this early on the morning? The girl, inoue, was petrified when she heard the scream, and without any ado, she started to ran after she called "Kuchiki-san!" not even sparing me a glance or some clue on what actually happened.

Okay, things got rather confusing for me after that, but then I realized that the way that she is heading... dammit! It was bad enough for me worrying over ichiru and now that girl was going to a bad direction. I cursed as I ran after her.

I never was prepared for the sight that hit me after. What I saw is enough to haunt me for the rest of my life.

So much blood...

I body turn cold as I got closer to the scene. I could saw it, the trail of blood and the orange hair of an unconscious teen. I felt a dreadful coldness shaken my whole body, coldness like I never felt before. This cold is not from something as a decrease on the temperature, it was far more times worse, it's the cold of a piece of your life has been taken from you, never to return again. It took everything on my power to keep standing, otherwise my feet would be as useless as a jelly.

It was then that I realized that...A black robed girl was holding the Limp body of ichiru's. She wailed as a green light glowed from her hand.

"Kuchiki-San!" a voice snapped me back to the world. Inoue ran toward the raven-haired girl.

"Inoue he is..!"

I cant hear what the girl said as a loud furious roar rang on my ears. I turned back right that instant, only to meet a truly horrifying sight. It was a monster with white mask with a height twice my own. Its hand was decorated with claws and on it's chest.. There was a hole. But the true horror did not present on it's feral fang like mask nor it's abnormally huge body, it was those eyes that made me stoned by fear, the depthless black on it's eyes.. It was void of feelings, only wild instinct that drove the monster's existence.

The monster roared yet again, the earth shattering echoing voice kept me from running away like my gut felling tells me to. The monster started to attack me by lifting one of its giant hands. It was then that my body started to work again.

A second too late.

Despite the huge body it has, the monster was terrifyingly fast, I was thrown in a matter of seconds. I hit the pavement with a force, the sharp pain and the cracking voice made me realized that I must broken some bones. Damn! At the time like this as well! The demon started to continue his hunt, and I was his prey.

I close my eyes as I dreadfully wait for the final blow. So much for having a good life...

The thing is.. I could fell nothing.. Except for my fractured bone.. But I did hear something being sliced. With a mustered courage, I opened my eyes. The monster was sliced into half with something black and red hovering in the air.

"What the.." I managed to voice my self.

"Inoue!" exclaimed the other girl.

Inoue, she was standing with flying things hovered around her. What is that? "I'm sorry but I don't appreciate you hurting my friends" she said. Her voice was deeper that it usually was.. Her normal smile left her, exchanged by a slight scowl as she said the words full of determination. It made her more intimidating and terrifying.

As soon as she said that, the monster's body turned to dust, disappearing to the empty air.

I turned back to saw that the small thing that surrounded inoue gives out an orange glow that was surrounding ichiru's body. It took me a while before I realized that a small... Something with a black and red costume shouting at me. "Oy! Hang in there!" it shouted. It was a bit hard to make out as the colors in my eye has fade away, making my sight covered in a blur. The last thing I saw was inoue running at me and... Who's that white guy on the roof of a nearby house?...

-"And the next thing I knew, I woke up in the sofa, free of broken bones and fit as a fiddle"-

Ray said as he hold up his right hand, showing his muscle... Ichiru could swear that he sees spotlight coming from the blonde as If he just won a quiz show or something..

Ichiru blurted out on how ridiculous his friend made the ending of his story. "The hell! You just ruined the damn atmosphere!" he exclaimed as he was now sitting on the edge of his bed.

Upon the reaction his friend made, Ray could not help himself but to say, "well, it was worth it seeing your ridiculous face like that" which was replied with a muffled curses from the orange haired teenager. Damn it, Damn the stupid Blondie for toying with him.

"Ah! Yagari-kun!" exclaimed inoue who has just entered the room, as soon as she saw ichiru, the happy smile she has came back to her face. "Thank goodness, you are fine already right?"

"a..aaa.. Yeah.. Sure" ichiru stuttered, not exactly know how to talk back to the twinkle eyes of inoue orihime. Still... What is she doing on his house this early on the morning...

"Come on, lets get breakfast, kuchiki-San is waiting on the first floor" she said.

Ichiru felt a twinge on his brain as the name was, once again, has been mentioned. A flash of raven-haired girl with black robe offended his mind. He has this felling, again, that he knows that person... And rather closely as well... Why? He never had once have met or knows someone with that name.

"Ichiru? You okay?" asked Ray as he noticed the long face that he is making. The voice snapped ichiru back to reality

"Huh? Uh... Yeah.. I'm fine" he replied

"Come on, let's get breakfast" and with it, Ray descended the stairs.

"Be right there!" ichiru said with a sigh. Oh well, better head down now, no use on thinking about it. Maybe, everything would be clear when he met this Rukia person...

* * *

><p>Yeah! That's all for now... I know it's short, but... Since I'm not planning to torture you with anymore cliffy... (Well, it would be on the next chapter, not this one :P) so, I decided to end it here.<p>

I know things is still weird and jumbled up, hopefully, I'm able to straight things out soon...

And about the other oc... I'm bad at making original characters, I know, not exactly an original person am I?... X( ... So, it would be most appreciated if you guys give me some ideas... Since I need them much for the story... *sigh*

PS. Did you realize that ichiru called Kuchiki Rukia as Rukia on the end? Despite the only thing he gets from his friends is only Kuchiki? Yeah, its not a typing mistake, just so you know... *shrugs*

So, please Review if you want more :D


	8. Who Are You?

**I'm really sorry for the unbelivably slow update T.T**

***sigh* Then again, i kinda give up on trying to update faster... **

**still, it kinda sucked that it has been this long and the story has just started to take flight . i really need to update faster but my brain just refused to work... **

**now, my writing has become so weird... T.T**

**Hopefully, with my long holidays, i could get it over with and update much faster -_-**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach, if i did, i wont sulk all the time because of how how bad my drawing is T.T_

*in case you didn't notice _italic words_ is the thought of the characters

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7, Who Are You?<strong>

He groaned in displeasure. His body felt so heavy and stiff, as if it was made out of rocks. He figured that it was the after effect of the long rest he has taken. He stretched his hand and neck as he step down the stairs, for the sake of finding some food to please his empty stomach. Again, another effect of his really long nap.

As soon as he reached his living room, a girl has captured his curiosity, locking his sight on the new girl... No that's not right, calling her new girl felt so wrong, after all, they both has known each other for so long... Right?

He scowled, wondering where did that came from.

De-Ja-Vu. Ichiru often wonders what that one word supposed to mean. But the very moment he step down the stairs and meet the raven-haired girl, that word is the only one that's fit to describe how he was felling right now. That deep violet eyes... That petite body.. Her body posture... There's no mistaking it, he knows her. But how? He was sure, _really _sure that he has never set her eyes on her even once on his live. This is their first meeting ever. And yet... She felt like an old friend, one that he hasn't seen for so long. After everything they had been trough together, he even considered her as a part of his family. She is that important to him...

Ichiru forced down a gasp as his thought registered to his mind. What the hell he has been thinking! He never meet her, period. All this thought about meeting her before was so ludicrous. Maybe that hit he got from the hollow has given him a brain damage?

Rukia was busy, she was helping Inoue to prepare the food. Thanks god Ray has given her a recipe to follow, otherwise she would be pretty sure that she would end up poisoning everyone. She sighed as she washed the last of the kitchen utensils.

After drying her hand, she was about to head to the door until she notices that someone was looking at her rather.. Intently... She tried to hold down gasp as she found the orange teen leaning on the door, looking at her with those intense blue colored and a scowl. However, her voice betrays her, her eyes widen in surprise. "I... Ichiru..." She called, stuttering on the name. It was weird and awkward, especially when Ichiru looked so much like Ichigo and the name sounds so much alike as well.

Ray and Inoue have told her about everything. About who Ichiru is and that he is not Ichigo. Upon learning on the truth, once again, her heart was plunged into a deep sadness. The pain and burden that has left her before came crushing down, weighting her shoulders once more. It took a while before she accepts that fact, the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo is gone.

"So, Kuchiki Rukia... Right?" Ichiru asked as he walked towards her, still giving her a stare, but his scowl was replaced by a slight smile forming on his face. Its best to make a good first impression.

Rukia was shocked, how can he know her name, she haven't told him yet, so how could he know?. Her mouth was agape and was about to say something, but was silenced when Ichiru gave her his right hand, signaling her to accept it as token for their new friendship.

"Yagari Ichiru, nice to meet you"

Still in the state of slight shock, she took his hand. "aa... Nice to meet you... As well" she said, again stuttering on the words. it was at the moment of contact that she noticed the reiatsu he was emitting... It was such a nostalgic felling… His reiatsu is the same... like his... that cant be.. Why? How could he..?

Upon noticing the confused looking girl in front of him who just refuse to let go his hand, and was starring at in intently, he started to get worried.

"Kuchiki!" he called, but no response. She's still zoning out. "Kuchiki-san!" he called again with a scowl. This time, he uses his free hand and waves it in front of her eyes, hoping to get her to snap out of whatever trance she got herself into. "Hey!"

Rukia blinked as she noticed that Ichiru has been calling her all this time. "aa.. Sorry about that.. " She said as she let go of his hand.

"are you sure you're alright? Kuchiki" Ichiru asked, he was worried, he knows there is something bothering her. Kuchiki Rukia rarely stutters, except when she was confused or uncertain about something... Again, he scowled on these foreign thoughts that keep on offending his mind.

Rukia flinched on how Ichiru called her as "Kuchiki" it was way to similar like how her late superior, 'Kaien Shiba' sounds like. "Yes.. I'm fine" she said with a weary smile. "Anyway, just call me Rukia"

"Okay then, Rukia, thanks for saving me back then" he said.

Rukia was stunned, did how did he knows what happen? Did he saw that hollow, or her? But back then, he was completely oblivious of her presence.. Then how could he... She did felt that reiatsu now, unlike back then..

"Ray told me everything" he continued "he said that you saved me when I was attacked by that... Hollow.. Thing..."

As Rukia processed the sentence, she came into the conclusion that the reason how he know her name was because Ray told him, and so does with the incident. She cant help but to fell a bit of disappointment, she knew that he isn't Ichigo, but she was hoping that he is, at least could open his eyes to the world of spirits.

Now that he knows of the truth, she has some explaining to do. "its fine, it is my job anyway, as a Shinigami"

"Shini.. What?"

"Shinigami, it is our job to protect human souls, and purify the hollows"

Shinigami, that's what the girl said.. He felt that feeling that he know about this but can't just seem to remember... either way, there is something he need to ask first.

"Hollow.. That masked monster thing... What is that anyway.."

Rukia gasped on the question he gave. He knows how they looked like... Then, that means...

"You.. You could see that?"

"Well yeah... I can't see it at the beginning but.. I could see it now" he replied while rubbing the back of his neck. Remembering the whole stuff isn't that comfortable to him after all.

"Very well then, let me explain it to you then" she said as she took out a sketchbook

Ichiru winced on the sight, for some reason, he got a bad felling about it...

The bad felling proved to be true as the Shinigami started to explain with the horribly drawn images of Chappy the Rabbit.

"We, Shinigami has two jobs, the first one is to use konsou on plus souls and guide them to soul society, the afterlife. In the world of the living, I believe that it was called as 'pass on' explained the Shinigami as she shown him a Chappy drawing with background divided into 2, the writing of living world and soul society could be seen. "Following me this far?"

"Well... Actually... It would be much better without the weird pictures" Ichiru replied. He got a bump on his head as Rukia hit him hard with her sketchbook, followed with a death glare, daring the teen to say anything back.

The said teen decided it would be much better if he kept silent about it. At least, this time, he was free of kido and that baron moustache... _Huh?... _he sighed on gaining another of those weird thoughts.

"Anyways, the second is to purify hollow souls" Rukia continued, snapping Ichiru back from his thoughts. "You see, hollow are originally a plus, however, their chain of fate severed and created a hole on their chest. They will also gain mask on the same time"

Ichiru gasped on her last sentence, now she is telling him that.. That monster.. "Wait... You mean that hollows used to be human?"

"All ghost used to be human... Unless if they are animal... Those are different kind of spirit" Rukia said as she resist the urge to roll her eyes upon the dumb question Ichiru gave her.

"Then, doesn't that mean-"

"Fool! Killing a hollow doesn't mean we are killing it completely" shouted Rukia as she had enough of Ichiru's interjection while she was explaining. It has effectively shut his mouth with a gasp.

"Listen well, hollows that are killed by our Zanpaktou will be cleansed and sent to soul society, thus it was called as purifying"

"Ah... I see.."

Rukia sighed, really, this guy is as hopeless as Ichigo is... "Be thankful, normally, I would modify your memories after the incident but, I forgot to bring it with me"

_Modify memories? Don't tell me she was going to-_

"Yo, did you made friends already? That's fast" said the blond coming from his back taking the couples attention. His grey colored school uniform was intact, immaculate and clean. Perfectionist, as Ichiru called him.

Ichiru cursed beneath his breath. He close back his gaping mouth as he was about to retort to the raven haired midget sized Shinigami beside him, at least before he was outspoken by the blonde.

"Ah right! Ichiru, hurry up and change, unless you want to be late" continued the blonde.

He sighed, oh well.. Seems like he won't be getting breakfast today...

* * *

><p>Soul society, the world where every human goes after death. (unless if they turn into a hollow..) In the middle of the expansive world, there lies Seireitei with all of it's glory.<p>

Once again, Seireitei was in shambles, death god from all division was running about the place, delivering urgent message to the captains that was spread in the forbidden city. Seireitei, the home of all Shinigami and the central jurisdiction where the gotei 13, along with central 48, regulate the flow of souls as the balancer.

It was a busy day for the white haired captain of tenth division, especially how his lieutenant is...

"MATSUMOTO!"

The shout has successfully woken up the busty lieutenant without a moment of delay.

"Eeep! Taicho! Is it time to head back?"

A tick formed in the head of the short captain. He could not tolerate his subordinate's lazing around while he has to do all the hard work.

"Time to head back?" he said dangerously. His lieutenant could see the bright blue aura coming from his body, waving his scarf behind his back. "You won't be heading back, not until you finished the paperworks that has to be done"

Rangiku trembled under the malicious tone of her captain, it seems that she has to go over time again. _Taicho has gotten a lot scarier than usual... _

A black butterfly flutters without sound to the 10th division barracks. As soon as it's presence was known, the two officers rushed to get the message from the hell butterfly. With a grace, it fly down to Rangiku's finger and gave the message it holds.

"To all captain's of gotei 13, your presence was requested for an emergency meeting" she said, relaying the message it has.

"Emergency meeting? At a time like this!" exclaimed the shocked captain. After the downfall of Aizen, and the unfortunate death of Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute Shinigami, no emergency meeting has been issued. It has been peaceful, too peaceful perhaps, after all that has happened... Still, the thought of attending emergency meeting once more has given him more worries and question than he wants.

Noticing the captains confused face, Rangiku couldn't help but wonder. The sudden emergency meeting has put them on edge. It is, after all, never been held except in dire situations.

"Taicho!" she shouted, snapping the captain from his thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go Matsumoto!"

"Hai!" she exclaimed she he flash steps out of her office, following the captain that went ahead of her to the first division meeting room.

As they run, Toshiro started his train of thoughts again, finding the possible reason of the sudden emergency meeting, it was in vain as he has not known the slightest idea on what was happening._ What in the world is going on?... _

* * *

><p>Ichiru was walking leisurely with his friends as he head for his class. He could never get used to the attention that his fellow students was giving him, like he's some kind of ghost or something… He sighed. Why should he attract this much attention! He hates attention, it pissing him off him as much as Aizen does.. Whoever he is..<p>

Recap, he hates the attention as much as he hates these thoughts that came out of nowhere, it seriously making him crazy.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIII~CHIIIIIIIIIIIIII~" and that annoying brunette as well.. "GOOOOOOOO!"

Without thinking, Ichiru lifted his bag and hit it right to the brunette's face, slamming him to the floor.

"how can you be so energetic this early in the morning" Ichiru said with a scowl, giving him even more attention, especially with the group. They were felling quite nostalgic, it's been a long while since the last time that happens.

"you still doing it even now... Really, you guys never change..." Rukia said with a sigh as appeared behind them

"Ah! Ohayou Kuchiki san! its been a long time" said Mizuiro as he step on the currently floored brunette.

"You guys know each other?" Ray asked, surprised that they know the Shinigami.

"Of course, two years ago she's our classmates after all" replied Mizuiro

"Is that so..." he said, well, it seems that there's still lots of things he didn't know... "Still, you knock him up pretty good Ichiru" he points the said brunette with his thumb "but don't you think it's a bit rough? It's just a greeting"

Ichiru sweat dropped. Truth to be told, his body moves without even him knowing, some kind of reflex. He didn't even felt sorry from the brunette as it has become a regular occurrence. It would be weird if he didn't do that right?

_Another one..._ He holds down a sigh as another weird thought assaulted his mind. He has gotten even more of them since that hollow thing attack him.

"Ichiru?" asked the blonde once again. Ichiru has gotten a bit weird ever since his untimely arrival to Japan, it worries him like no other. Hopefully, it wasn't because of that incident two days ago...

"Huh? Ah.. yeah..." he stuttered. He really need to think of something.. "Well, uh... If I didn't do that, I will be the one falling right? So I have to push him back with force" this time, he said it with his serious face.

"Ah, i see" ray said with a sweat drop "the laws of physics..."

"Besides, my name is not Ichigo, its Ichiru" he said, irritated with his other name.. Since when did it become his other name?...

"Aw, come on, it's easier with 'GO' than with 'RU' in the end!" replied the brunette as he was revived on point zero seconds. "isn't that right, Kuchiki-san~"

Rukia did an exparated laugh. She's rather not be involved in this conversation.

"Is that so, Asano-san?" replied Mizuiro without even lifting his gaze from his phone.

"Mizuiro.. Why are you so distant with me" the eccentric brunette was actually crying as he tried to hug his friend which was halted as Mizuiro replied "it's just your feelings, Asano-san" with indifference.

Ichiru sighed as he scratched his head. He got one crazy new friend, that's for sure. Now that all the commotion is over, better get going to class now...

"By the way, Ichiru" Tatsuki said, as they were walking to their seat. "Did your Japanese just got a lot better?"

"Eh.. Really?"

"It's true!" Inoue exclaimed as the topic was brought up "Yagari-kun is amazing! You could barely make a sentence on the first day, and now you're talking like a true Japanese"

Ichiru give it a thought. Now that she mention it, he did got better, a hell lot better actually. Speaking Japanese is like talking in his own native language, as if he was using it his whole life. But that can't be, it's not that long since then, so how can he got miraculously better in a flash...

He was busy with his own thought until he spotted him, that kid with glasses, the one he met on his first day. _Who is his name again?.. Willy? Nah, to much of an American name.. Ishun?... Nah that's not it... Ishiguro? Well, whatever... _Either way, that Ishi-something flashed a look his way and gestured to follow him.

Ichiru narrowed his brows as he was curious on what the glasses wants. In the end, he leaves his friend on the class as he went to pursue that guy.

The bell rang along with a loud bang as , opened the door with too much force. The students fell silent that instant and get back to their seat without even being told.

"Now, everyone should realize that Kuchiki-San is back with us, everyone, please treat her well, or else, I'll would just put you the detention" she said with her usual carefreeness.

Hearing that the student sweat dropped and started to whisper about whether it was a threat or not.

"Huh, so Yagari and Ishida isn't here huh" she said. That sentence brought light to everyone as they had finally realized the disappearance of their classmates. "Oh well... What can I do about it" she continues.

The rest of the student sweat dropped yet again, is it fine for her student skipping class?

Meanwhile, the rest of the group started to get restless from their disappearance, especially Rukia, _what are those fools up to... _she thought.

Thinking that something bad might happen if she left it the way it is, She clenched her fist and stood up, gaining the attention of the teacher. "Sensei! I need to go to toilet!" she exclaimed, the usual excuse, and proceed to ran without even waiting for a response. Chad and Inoue follows after her. Ray, who was worried sick for his friend also goes along with them, while Keigo got caught right before he left the room, yet again.

Ichiru followed the spectacled guy to the roof, where he was currently standing now. His intention is clear as he was giving Ichiru a sharp look. The look that only given to his enemies.. Seems like hes finnaly going to pick a fight with him..

In front of him, the Quincy stood proud and tall, yet not showing any weak spot for his opponent. The wind torrent waves past them, as they locked eyes with each other. Sweat trickled from his neck as the tension started to grow with each given seconds, yet his adversary looked calm and calculating. It was something that Ichiru couldn't do. He didn't know how but he knows that he has a weapon, while he didn't. Not to mention that quinces use bows, one wrong move and he could be killed right where he stand.

Ichiru furrowed his brows yet again, another one of those thoughts. But if those are true, then he is in a big trouble.

"Yagari Ichiru" said the Quincy as he straightened the position of his spectacles with his index finger. "You can no longer hide, I have known everything and seen past your deception"

Ichiru grow even more restless as he said that sentence. His eyes widen in surprise, _what the hell he's talking about..._

"spill it out Yagari, who are you?" he said with a dangerous glint on his eyes.

It was that very moment Rukia and the rest has arrived on the he scene, just enough to hear Ishida's surprising question.

"Ishida..." Rukia breathes out. With a glance she knows that Ishida would kill Ichiru without second thought. He has labeled him as his enemy. But why?... Rukia heard the whole story from ray and her friends. Ichiru might looks like Ichigo, and his reiatsu did felt like his, but never the less, it wasn't him. Even if Ishida thought Ichiru as Ichigo, he wasn't his enemy, well... At first, but they were comrades on arms after the whole Menos incident two years back, when he just received his Shinigami powers from her. _What is it..._ what is it that made him thinks Ichiru as his enemy..

"Ishida-kun!" exclaimed Inoue as she was about to run and stop all of this nonsense, however, she was outruned by ray as he shoved her back "Ichiru!" he screamed.

In a flash, a blue arrow hits the ground right in front of him, forcing him to stop running.

Ishida was now holding his 'Ginrei Kojaku' on ready, he can't trust the new students, especially when that Yagari guy hold back such a big secret.

"don't move!" he exclaimed. "I wont hesitate to shoot it through your heart"

Ray gulped on the threat, that guy is serious. He did better do what he said if he didn't want to be killed.

Ichiru can't hold this anymore, it was one thing if he threatened him, but now, his friend was also in danger. He can't help but let the anger raise inside himself.

"You bastard! You only have business with me, leave him out of it!"

"Ah, you do understand" said the Quincy "Now, tell us, who are you and what are your goals, deceiving all of us like this"

"What are you talking about!" he exclaimed, irritated on being treated as the bad guy of all things, he didn't deceive anyone, why would he do it anyways. He is not like that damned Aizen, being placed in the same book as he is made him mad, really mad "I'm not deceiving anyone, and I'm not hiding anything dammit!"

"Then, I'll make you!" he exclaimed as he, once again, about shoot his arrows.

"Ishida! Stop it!" exclaimed Sado, surprising everyone else "why are you doing this?"

Ishida stopped himself as the question is voiced.

"Don't you guys notice it?" he hold down his bow, it seems none of them did as they all just giving him a confused stare. "Very well, then I'll tell you" he said as various Reiryokui around him started to materialize, forming a bunch of ribbons that shoots out from the ground.

"That is...!" exclaimed Rukia in surprise, she never thought he could do it as well

"Yes, Reiraku (spirit threads) it is created from visualizing the Reiryoku around us" he explained as a ribbon formed in his free hand

"Do you know?"

As the ribbon finished its materialization, one could see the definite difference from other Reiraku. It was red. He holds it out in front of him, letting his audience see it even more clearly.

"Shinigami's Reiraku is red colored"

Ichiru frowns harder as he was confused on what it has to do with him on hiding anything. Although, he had this sense of familiarness with the situation. Like something similar had happened before. He shoved it down, this is not the time to be thinking about the random thoughts. Instead he shoot a sharp gaze to the Quincy. "Then what? What it has to do with whatever you thought I'm hiding"

"Aren't you a bit too laid back? I am this close to reveal the truth"

"What are you talking about?"

"Still in denial huh?.. Then, can you guess, who this thread belongs to?"

Ishida pull the thread, revealing the one it belonged to on the other end of the red ribbon.

The rest of the spectators gasped, the ribbon was clutching Ichiru's hand, coiling around his arms as it was waving in the air.

Ichiru has no idea what to say about this, he was as shocked as the rest of them.

"but that's-!" what he was about to say, however, was silenced as Ishida took out a glove. With his Hirenkyaku, he pushed Ichiru out of his own body, revealing his soul with black kimono along with band like thing that coiled on his arms and chest making an x kind of form. His neck and leg is also warped with the same thing.

Rukia's eyes widen as she saw the sight in front of her

"Ichiru is... How can it be..." she stuttered. It was just a couple of days that she just met him, she never realized that he is a Shinigami. With his back story and all, he cant be one... but If that's true then.. Who is he...

"Yagari-kun..." Inoue said in uncertainty. She didn't know who to trust any longer...

Sado, in other hand stayed silent, although, the apparent shock has shown in his facial emotion.

Ray was frozen on his place, he just can't believe his eyes. He had known Ichiru for a long time, he knows him well, all too well, in fact. That's why he knows…. He knows that Ichiru although having a shock of his own. He never deceived anyone, this revelation is also given him a big impact, just like everyone else is.

Ichiru was trembling, either from fear or shock of the truth that hit him right on his face. He is a Shinigami? A death god? But how? All the questions were running on his head now that it was giving him a huge headache.

"I'll say this one more time" said the Quincy as once again drawing the attention to himself.

"Yagari Ichiru, who in the world are you?"

* * *

><p><em>EXTRA!<em>

_Orihime: "by the way, Ishida-kun, where did you get that gloves?" _

_Uryuu: "oh these?" *showed inoue the gloves*_

_Orihime: "yes! thats the one! its the same one like Kuchiki-san has right?" _

__Uryuu: "yes it is, i borrowed one from Urahara after helping him out earlier"__

_Orihime: "eh? helping out? what did you help out with?"_

_Uryuu: *flashes of him being used as test subject by Urahara, enslaved by Tessai, being teased by the evil brother and sister went past his mind and proceed to curl up on an emo corner while murmuring incoherent words_

_Orihime: "ishida... kun?" *sweat dropped _

* * *

><p><strong>i guess thats all for now... told you that there would be cliff hanger on this chapter ;)<strong>

**Its not that short right? somehow, i managed to make it (only) a bit longer than the last chapter... -_-**

**at least there is an extra in this chapter :D**

**...even though it is weird and just and explanation where did Ishida get the gloves from -_-'**

**PS. do you realize that this chapter's title is the same with the story's name? just exchange the places a little and it has a different meaning :D (I'm sorry, the author is having a brain damage -_-')**

**anyway, please REVIEW! if you want more XD**


	9. All of That Confusion

**ah... finally, i get this updated *sigh***

**im sorry for the excruciatingly slow update T.T**

**thankyou so much for the reviews . and i would like to thank you for anyone that actually bearing with me this far... and for being patient from all this time... -_-'**

**ah well, cant really help it since i was distracted by someone called kurosaki miki in digimon savers and got my brain full of making a BLEACH/DIGIMON crossover... which is rather embarrassing... **

**how could they have the same name .'**

_DISCLAIMER: I did not own bleach. If i was, i would still be able to draw despite stopping to do so for the whole two moths T.T_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8, All of That Confusion<strong>

Ichiru froze, his muscles won't work for him as the shock of the sudden revelation dawned on him. His body trembled from the shock, his body started to run cold with every attempt on processing the newly gained information. He sat silently on the concrete floor with both of his arms supporting him, His mind was reeling as he tried to make sense of this situation.

"Yagari Ichiru, who in the world are you?"

That one question kept repeating over and over in his mind like a broken tape, keeping his mind on the edge. The harder he thought about it, the more it didn't make any sense. Rukia has given him a crash course on Shinigami earlier that morning, that Shinigami comes from the realm of the dead. Soul society as she called it. And that they were some kind of military group called the gotei 13 and was ranked by captain, vice captain, seated officer, and the unseated ones.

But if what the Quincy said was true.. Then... Does that mean he was dead already?

That cant be, the very thought of him being dead is simply impossible. After all, how can someone that was dead still living on this realm, doing day to day jobs and pretty much alive? Ridiculous. He can't be dead, he is alive, for 17 years now.. Well, something around it anyway, since no one really knows at how old he is... They found him one day and put him on an orphanage, and that's pretty much it.

Despite his unusual childhood, Ichiru was sure he is normal, living and breathing student with orange hair.

But now.. He is not so sure any longer...

_"Who am I?" _

He never thought that he would be mulling over the famous psychology question that only the most troubled ones could ever think of asking themelf. Personally, he thought the question was stupid. Why the hell are people asking about who they are? The answer is simple, I am me, this is me, there is no other answer to that. Who knows better about yourself than yourself right? Except, maybe when someone lose their memories or something..

Or in his case, just found out that he isn't that much of a 'normal human'. Apparently, he is an afterlife military solider, Shinigami, a death god.

However, it was utterly impossible as he has been living as a normal human for the rest of his life. So how can it be? Since when?

Again, his mind gone down to another 'looping of thoughts' as he was desperately searching for an answer.

Ichiru simply wanted to believe that any of these isn't true, what that Quincy was saying is just a lie. But then, the soulless body, **his **soulless body that was laying uselessly in the ground has given him the reason to believe.. To believe that impossible thing the Quincy has just said.

"No answer?" Ishida voiced himself. He stepped closer to where Ichiru was, walking past his empty body "It seems I do have to force it out of you"

Upon hearing that one sentence, the other snapped back from their shock, it was replaced with fear, fear for Ichiru's safety. It's true that he is a soul reaper, but that doesn't mean he is their enemy. They had no idea what made the Quincy so.. Impulsive... They were about to advance to Ishida and demand him to stop it but Ray beat them to it. Once again, Ishida has his bow in the ready, however, he was alerted by the sudden movement coming from his right. Ray has started to move.

"Stop it!" Ray shouted, earning the eyes of all the spectators.

Ray could not stand this anymore, he has to do something to get them out of this rather dangerous situation as some spiritual archer is trying to shoot a hole trough your body. The best bet he has right now is to somehow negotiate with them. That is why he mentally slapped him self as he throw himself forward to hold the archer down. A very impulsive act, one that he has 'supposed to' not to do.

And yet here he is, holding down the hand of the archer, at least that what he wanted to do. Right before he reached him, Ishida has fired his blue arrows yet again. It whirled past his head with in several centimeters of difference. The Quincy has stopped him on his tracks once more.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?" he said, coldly "I suggest that you refrain yourself, at least, until your friend decided to give us his answer"

Upon his sentence, Ichiru gave an eerie chuckle which has surprised every single one of them, including Ray. Ishida tilted his head back to where Ichiru was, looking on every inch of his gesture as he was trying to get back to his feet.

"Answer huh?" Ichiru said with a grin as he keep his head down, giving his eyes a dark shade. "You wanted to know who I am?"

A pause, everyone on the scene was observing him cautiously. He was now on his feet and he let his grin drop as he stared at them rather seriously. "To tell you the truth, I had no idea... If you think of me as a threat, I can understand" he said with a voice that was unusually carefree, however, the sharp glare and a heavy pressure that followed after that is no joke "But, if you lay a hand on my friend, I will beat you down"

Ichiru assume his fighting stance ready for a fight. Ishida was slightly baffled by the pressure he gave off. This pressure, it was the same as Kurosaki's.. Slightly different, yet alike... But he is dead, years ago, this stranger cant be him.. Then again, he should know better, Ichigo has miraculous way of reviving himself back from the dead. Heck, he even became a hollow once after he was killed by Ulquiorra, shoot right trough his heart. Even so, it was still impossible for him to be revived after he is... Turned to dust... Disintegrated by his own power for the sake of protecting the world they lived in... So what is he, how can he look so... Alike.. How can he be a soul reaper?.. Like he is..

_This doesn't make any sense... _

"Oh my~ looks like we have quite a situation here"

The new voice has made everyone came to a halt. Ishida was gapping as a middle aged blonde man with a green hakama walked closer to them, thrusting his trusty cane to the ground as he walked. The sound it made make the impression that he has three legs. He was shocked to the bone, so was the rest of the group. The shop keeper has made himself known.

"Urahara-San?" Ishida asked uncertainly to his un-wanted appearance.

Both Ichiru and Ray was shocked on the appearance but neither could put it to words. For Ichiru though, that green striped hat, his wooden sandal and that cane... It triggers something on his mind. He has this flash on him fighting that hat n' clogs on some barren land beneath his candy shack... His surprised face morphed back to his scowl. These snippets was rather infuriating, like he keep on getting a memory that wasn't his... He didn't really know in the world he could know about it in such detail but he just knew..

"Lower your weapons, Ishida-san" that hat n clogs said with a weirdly cheerful tone that was not suited for the current situation. Ichiru watched him intently as he brought out a fan out of nowhere "After all, attacking a defenseless man is an unworthy act of disgrace"

Once again Ishida gaped on his words "what are you talking about Urahara-San, he is a Shinigami, and on top of it, he has kept it a secret from us. Since Kuchiki-San didn't notice about him either, then it must mean that he is not coming from soul society, besides it was you that told me about this... his reiatsu... Something is off about it"

"Wait!" exclaimed Rukia, the shock was apparent on her words as she ran closer towards them. "You... Urahara... You know about this! Then why-"

"Hai... shall we stop it right here before any of you get the wrong idea?" Urahara interjects. It is not the time and place to discuss these things... "Ja... How about I'll answer your question on my shop?"

"Wait a sec, Urahara-san, don't tell me that you _actually _trust this gu-"

"Ishida-San, where exactly is his Zanpaktou?"

Ishida froze as he took a good look on his adversary. Urahara is right, this guy... Even though he is a Shinigami, he didn't have any Zanpaktou with him...

"Even if he is our enemy he won't give much of a threat without it"

For some reason, that one sentence has somehow given a blow in his pride. He didn't know what is this Zanpaktou all about, but he is sure as he'll that he could beat whoever that hat n clogs is bare handedly. Not to mention that these guys are speaking about him like he wasn't even there.. _Who are they anyway!_ That's the limit of his patience.

"Argh!" he shouted, his frown goes even deeper as he stared to the hat n clogs with daggers and scissors. "Who the hell are you, talking about me like that.. No, better yet, who in the world are you guys!"

To the rest of the group, they felt that they wasn't staring at Yagari Ichiru any longer, they were looking at Kurosaki Ichigo, and an angry one at that.

Urahara sighed on the sight of his former student. Well, the one that awfully looks like him.. But it still is a wonder to him that some stranger could- anyways... He should left the thinking for later, he really need to sort out this mess first before getting any kind of information.

"You guys sure are impatient.. This isn't the place for a question and answer. Come to my place, and hopefully, we could come to terms there"

* * *

><p><strong>this must be the shortest chapter that i've ever written T.T<strong>

**im so sorry, i guess my head just wasn't at it lately =.=**

**i know im having a hard time portraying urahara and ishida... my head is all messed up .**

**P.S: well.. fanfiction has changed a lot since the last time i updated.. and that new text box for reviews as well..**

**anyway, like usual i guess.. REVIEW! if you want to see more ;)**


	10. Sword of Souls

**after such a long time, i finally got to update :D**

**thank you so much for; ichigo-lover-1412, SLfangirl15, tsukinopen and 19Teardrop94 for the kind review XD**

**actually, this chapter is half finished because i am still struggling with the oc. (i'm so bad at originality T.T) so, i decided to break this into 2 parts, and yeah... my head is being so bad right now and i copy a small scene to this... *sigh***

**nah, nevermind...**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach, otherwise, i think I'm going to made Byakuya's death a bit more dramatic -_-'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9, Swords of The Soul<strong>

He can't believe this... He never expected this to happen the day he had left America and went to Japan. He never thought that coming here would turn his world 180 degree in a spam of five days. Hell, if anyone told him things like Shinigami or Hollows back then, he would laugh out loud right in front of their faces. Yes, he didn't even believe in ghost when he took the first step on this land of the rising sun...

This is why he could not believe nor comprehend what he was doing right now.

He was hiding beneath the shadow of a large jutting stone. Still wearing his black Shihakusho, his back was hunched, breathing hard from that entire running and dodging. He took this short moment of reprieve to ponder one question that has been stuck in his mind since who knows how long ago that he was thrown down here with that crazy shopkeeper. 'How in the world did I ended up in this whole mess?'

His mind raced back to a scene that happens before the whole ordeal...

* * *

><p>After the whole fiasco with Uryuu Ishida and the appearance of the goofy shopkeeper, the group decided to stop by Urahara shop for a while. Its true they will skip their classes, but this is much more important than that. They wanted answers, no.. They needed answers.<p>

"Well then, welcome to Urahara shop!" screamed Urahara with an overly dramatic tone of his as the reached the front doors of the old shack.

"Whatever, just cut the crap and get going!" retorted Ichiru who apparently on a really bad mood. There are tons of question running on his head and he wanted it out, fast.

"Well~ well, looks like you really are impatient neh~" he replied, still on his sing-a-long voice. "Oh well, I understand your impatience but, we really should drop the tension down, don't you think?"

As Urahara said, the 'tension' is rather high in the air. No one dares to speak even a word for the whole walk from their school. Ichiru though, as irritated as he is, he kept his brow furrowed the entire time which has made the rest uncomfortable, mainly, from the resemblance.

Ray could understand his best friend bad mood. He would to, if the entire thing happens to him...

Urahara opens the wooden sliding door and enter his dear old shop, followed by everyone else. Ichiru and Ray were now got their first peek to the shop, although it wasn't that large. A line of candy rack greets them, it was full of products that Ichiru never knew existed before, it was probably since the product here was different from America.

As Urahara proceed deeper inside the shop, he was greeted by a rather large tanned man with a blue apron going by the name of Tsukabishi Tessai, Urahara's loyal co-worker. Though, he was rather flabbergasted as he lands his eye on a certain orange haired student. That instant he dropped whatever he was doing and proceed to stutter to his boss. "B.. Boss" he called

"Ah.. Tessai, perfect timing, could you serve our guest some tea please?" he asked as he took out his fan and covered some of his face. "Looks like we will be having quite a long talk"

"Ha.. Hai.." with it, Tessai scurried away to make some tea, leaving the rest behind.

"Sa, shall we get this started?" asked Urahara as he motioned the rest to follow him, to the back room of the Urahara shop; the usual spot, as they called it. Each of them was seated surrounding a round wooden table. Ishida though, he prefer to stand and lean on a wooden panel near him. "Now, Urahara-san, if you have something that you haven't told me yet, an explanation would be much appreciated" he said as he glares to the shop keeper demanding for an answer while remained cautious to his new classmate. As the topic was brought fourth, Urahara started to drop his cheery facade, making the whole tension escalate even further.

"Well now..." said the shopkeeper on a more serious of a tone... "Shall we wait for the tea~"

The whole group tried hard not to fall and face palm at his lack of awareness of the situation here, and here they thought he was going serious this time..

"Oy! damned hat and clogs, stop that fucking acts of yours and get to the point dammit!" Ichiru exclaimed in annoyance, no one like to be mislead, especially when they are on a bad mood. Apparently, Ichiru is voicing the thought of every single occupant on this room, except Urahara of course.

Ray should admit, it was rather interesting to see their annoyed faces, especially Ichiru, he really did goes on an over drive this time, he could see that he is extremely pissed on the shopkeeper. Though he did wondered a bit if Ichiru is actually that emotional before... He must be really stressed out.

"Ah.. yes, yes... well, we don't have to hurry aren't we? We might want to take this slow, since there is so much to talk about see?"

"Why you-!"

"Jezz, calm down Ichiru, you look like you're about to blow, besides, it is as he said, we are not on a hurry or anything.. Relax" ray interjects as he tried to calm his enraged friend down a notch.

"But even so, what the deal here Urahara" Rukia voiced herself "what Ishida said back then... it sounds like both of you has your own agenda" she said. Unlike the other though, her voice is calm and collected like a Kuchiki she is while trying to understand the situation.

An uncomfortable silence followed after them as they proceed to silent stare downs. After a few second, Tessai came with the newly brewed tea, though both of them still locked on the stare downs...

Urahara sighed, well, he suppose he should just explain the whole thing to them.. Though, it's going to get rather complicated as he himself is uncertain on what is going on. "Well.. I suppose we should start everything from the beginning, right Ishida-san?" He said as he threw a look to Ishida who was leaning on a wooden board with his hand crossed on his chest.

"Yes.. I suppose so" he said as he stood up and pushed his glasses up with his index finger. He proceeds to find and empty space on the floor and settles with sitting beside Orihime. "This morning I got Urahara analyze Ichiru's Reishi sample"

"Eh? Reishi sample?" questioned Orihime

Rukia though, her eyes widen on what he said. She knew what it was, since Shinigami usually analyze an un-recognized Reishi when they found one "You.. When did you take it" she said with a scowl

"I think it's best to let them explain first before we questioned them" Chad voiced himself, pointing the obvious as always.

"But if we don't understand it, what's the point" retorted Ichiru who was once again felling confused with all these.

Ishida sighed on their lack of knowledge "I guess I have to explain one by one then.." he said. Meanwhile, Urahara sipped his tea, he was thankful to Ishida who spared him from explaining though he wouldn't admit them out loud.

"As its name implies, Reishi sample is a sample of ones Reishi, you need to have a special tool to get a sample so Urahara lend me one." explained Ishida "as for when, it was two days ago, when the hollows attacked"

"What!?" exclaimed Rukia in surprise "on that time?!"

It's not only Rukia who got the surprise, everyone else as well, especially Ray as he recalls what happen right before he blacked out. That time on top of the roof...

"That's you! That time, in the roof!" he exclaimed as he finally get a grasp of his blurred memory.

"Yes, though I am surprised you noticed me"

"But that cant be, you didn't get close to him.." interject Rukia

"I don't have to, Urahara's Reishi collector device is different from those in soul society, I don't need to get close to get a sample"

"Well... I think its all great and all.. But what is this Reishi stuff? I don't get it" Ichiru didn't really like to be left behind on a conversation, especially when it was about him.

"humph.. As if you didn't know" Ishida said smugly, still wary of the two new students.

in response to Ishida's accusation Ichiru gritted his teeth "let me get this straight" he said, his brown eyes locked sternly on Ishida's eyes "I had no idea what are you accusing me off and don't really care either, but I, at least have some right to know what's all these about, especially, when you tried to kill me because of it."

the two proceed with another stare downs which has made Inoue pretty uncomfortable as she is sitting in between the two boys.

Noticing the apparent discomfort on Inoue's face, Urahara decided to play the ice breaker "now, now, no need to get worked up over this, after all, there still is some things to talk about" he said, back to his former cheery disposition.

"Yes, we did" Ishida reverted his gaze from Ichigo's brown eyes and instead direct it toward the infuriating shop keeper who seems to be dodging the question the entire time. "Now, it's your turn to explain, please don't dodge it again this time, Urahara-san"

The mentioned shop keeper did a small sigh. He has to get this trough, one way or another.. "As Ishida-san said" he started "we analyze Ichiru's Reishi and most of his Reishi is normal, like any other Shinigami (albeit it was extremely close to Kurosaki-San, which he was pretty sure that everyone noticed this already) but... How could I explain this.. There is another Reishi which meld with his own and.. It's unidentified"

"Un identified?" asked Inoue once again.

"yes, Inoue-San, it is a Reishi that did not belong to either Shinigami or hollows, or even Quincy and people with special powers like you are. in other words, despite him being a Shinigami, he might not be one"

"But that's impossible" Rukia blurt out as she heard the ridiculous notion "there is no way a person has two types of different Reishi"

Impossible is the correct word to describe it. _But, this data..., _Urahara musses,_ There is only one other with this type of Reishi but.. _The idea that was running in his head right now is so insane that it's downright impossible, even considering it has become so ridiculous that he might thought that he's crazy for even to think of such a thing. Though, Yoruichi did say that something big is going on in Seireitei. _But, if it were true then... _He tried to hold down the urge to smack himself in the head. No need to include theories that were beyond the realm of possibility. For now, there is something he has to make sure before getting into the hypothesis.

"Besides" Rukia continued more calmly this time "if it really is true, shouldn't soul society notice about it"

"That's exactly the problem, Kuchiki-san" replied Ishida without wasting a second "The only reason why he is out of soul society's radar is that he has been hiding it"

The last sentence Ishida gave made the entire occupant of the room throw a look on Ichiru who was, once again, getting rather irritated to the accusation he got from the spectacled man. "How many times should I tell you that I'm not hiding anything" he said trough a gritted teeth. It took all of his self control not to get up and pick a fight with the said man. Still, has he even been this violent before...

"And that's where you are wrong, Ishida-kun" interject Urahara before the situation got worse.

"What do you mean?"

"Yagari-San didn't hide it, his reiatsu has just awaken when the hollow attacked him" Urahara continued. This has earned several startled gasped on the room, yet most of them are glad that ichiru isn't their enemy. Ishida though, he had a hard time processing the newly gained information.

"What?! But, I could feel it before then" Ishida recalled the time he un purposely bumped with Ichiru as he was being dragged with Tatsuki.

Urahara sighed again. "Well, to tell you the truth, I not sure about this but don't worry, I'll look for it" he said as he took a sip on his tea.

The room once again dawned on an uncomfortable silence. It was rather nerve wrecking for Ichiru because he had practically no idea what are they talking about. All he knows that they were talking about him and they said he was different somehow which made that Ishida-guy distrust him. But other than that, it made no sense at all. What the hell is Reishi? Who are these people? Are they Shinigami too? It seems the question he had hoped to disappear has just doubled in quantity. He nearly shouted on frustration before the candy store owner speak up.

"Ma.. There's no use thinking about this now, for now there is something I have to make sure"

"Make sure?" asked Ichiru with a slight dread washed over him. One look on the shop keeper glint of an eye he knows he is planning something, he got a bad felling about this...

"Saa, could you please come with me Yagari-san" he said as he opened the sliding wooden door.

"Come with you? Where to?" he asked, but he was not given a response as the shopkeeper pull up a tatami mat like some kind of hatch. He felt his eyes widen as he saw a ladder leading to 'who knows where' he scowled as his bad felling getting stronger. Somehow, he felt like he knows that being alone with Urahara there, isn't gonna be good.

"Well, it seems that our guest need some lift" he said with a mischievous smile that could even make Ray jealous. Ichiru back away a little, acting severely curious on that smile of his. Though his action only leads to Bumping Urahara's burly assistant, Tessai, who was stay steed through the entire meeting. His big body made him sweat a little..

"Now, Tessai, if you please" Urahara said. That moment, Tessai shouted "hai!" and proceed on hauling Ichiru up without even trying. Ray was making a fuss while Ichiru yelped (a manly one of course) as he was slung to the tanned man shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

Ichiru could never forget how shameful it is "let go of me! Put me down dammit!" he exclaimed in extreme panic and embarrassment.

"Here I go" the man said. At that moment, he just realized that they were about to jump to that chasm Urahara opened a while ago. "'Wa..wait..you're not going to-" he stuttered, he didn't have time to said the whole sentence before Tessai jumped down. "Damn you...!" he cursed out loud, echoing trough out the hole. As they jumped down, the further the drop, the smaller his voice can be heard.

* * *

><p>It was the start of all of this madness, the next thing he knew, he was pulled out of his body and being chased around by the crazy shopkeeper. He sighed. What a day...<p>

A sudden appearance in front of him snapped back his mind from his recollection of thoughts. Apparently, if he thought that he could finally have some room for a breather, he is so wrong.

In a flash, the shopkeeper appeared in front of him, his clothing were clean of cut and dust despite how tattered Ichiru's Shihakusho is. He was so fast that Ichiru has no time to react on his arrival.

"Shred, Benihime!" Exclaimed the shopkeeper. Almost instantly, a red colored highly destructive wave come crashing to the poor stone that was shielding Ichiru with it's shadows, blowing it to pieces and created a dust of smoke with a huge explosion.

Fortunately, Ichiru was able to run before he met the same fate as that stone. He has considered this as a miracle as his legs has started to give out on him.

This was utterly insane and crazy that he was about to think that he was somehow having some kind of a weird dream. Maybe, he was still sleeping still on America on his old house and none of this is actually happened.

How he wish it was true...

As the dust settles, he could found the outline of the shopkeeper walking leisurely towards him. His clogs was creating a tapping sound that him even more nervous. What frightens Ichiru the most though, it was the huge crevice that appeared in the ground behind Urahara, replacing the former tall stone that he took refuge in. He suppose it was what the red light could do, and that made him worry about his life like never before.

"Ara.. You're so pathetic nee~ Yagari-san.." he said as he fixed his striped green hat on his head "All these time all you did is run..."

"What?! Then what did you expect me do, if I didn't run, I'll be killed in an instant!" Ichiru said in annoyance, really, if he didn't want him to run, then don't attack him in the first place. What else he could do other than 'run'?

"That's why it's pathetic" responded Urahara immediately "you haven't tried to attack me at all, hora, I didn't even have a scratch"

Ichiru deepens his scowl as he focused on the hat & clogs more than before. All these time all the mad did was pushing him to a corner and let him go afterwards. If he wants to kill him, he could do that rather easily yet he didn't. If he wanted to interrogate him like Ishida is, he haven't gave him any question, other than the trivial one of course, one that's not connected to the.. Mystery.. For a lack of better word. and now, he even asked him to attack. _What did he want? _He thought to himself.

The shop keeper was now a good 5 feet away from Ichiru was. His clogs give out a final tap as he halt his advance. "Could it be that, you're scared?" he asked. Ichiru just stayed silent, he just replied with his scowl. "Were you always such a coward Yagari-kun?"

Ichiru tightened his palm. His temper rising dangerously as the man before him has insulted him twice in a same day. How dare he said that he is a coward. He swore that he is going to make him pay even if he's gonna get killed, with or without weapons.

His body is urging him to just charge and hit that aggravating hat n clogs out but he fight off the impulse as he stared at the man with the deadliest look he has ever made. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to make him pay but he is not suicidal either, the shop keeper has a weapon but he has none, charging blindly would just gave him disadvantage, after all Urahara has longer range with that sword of his, he could slice him off before he get close.

All he could do now is to wait for Urahara to attack and give him a counter attack.

Ichiru find this rather ironic. He used to fight his enemies without much thought, just charge in and fight, do the thinking for later, just like that time with soul society and Hueco Mundo. Ray must have given him more impact than he thought... _wait.. what?_

in the midst of his confusion regarding the foreign thought that assaulted him once more, Urahara made his move. In a flash, he was beside him with his sword ready for a strike.

Ichiru cursed as he was taken by surprise thanks to the stupid thrust that has been distracting him for quite a long while now. he did a slight swing with his body as Urahara's katana was about to slice his left arm in half. He can't completely dodge it though, since he didn't retreat back on time the katana sliced trough his Shihakusho and leave a shallow cut on his chest.

This is his chance and he knows it, Urahara won't be expecting him to counter attack.

After the initial swing, Urahara brought up his katana and swung it down, only to be intercepted with Ichiru's left hand. He grips his wrist tightly and proceed to throw his fist to Urahara's surprised face. Much to Ichiru's dismay, Urahara dodge his fist and get a successful hit on Ichiru's stomach with a kick.

Ichiru staggered back, he never did thought that a hit with a clog would hurt like bitch. _What the hell is that clog of his made of ?... _Before he could regain his balance, Urahara shouted something he dreaded. "Shred, Benihime"

And once more, a powerful wave of red come streaming at him along with the destruction it holds.

He tried to run but his body felt so slow, he needs to go faster if he wanted to dodge the quickly closing red wave that could easily killed him. _Faster, and faster.._

Ichiru could only curse before his sight goes blur.

He was rather positive that he was dead, but then again, he is a Shinigami, he _is _dead... Though for some reason he could feel this nausea, also this lurching in his stomach, made him wanted to vomit. He was glad that he hadn't have time for a heavy breakfast, a toast of bread wont enough to force him throw out the content on his stomach.

Not even seconds after that, He felt like he just hit the rough rocky lands of Urahara shop's training ground.

With a groan, he tried to stand up. Now that his eyes started to focus, he did fell to the ground and not dead, like he thought just moments ago. Well.. As alive as an afterlife spiritual warrior could be..

Vaguely, he could hear a rumbling of noise; this he suppose was the aftermath of that crazy attack of the shop keeper. Now that his thoughts went back to that man, he started to wonder once more. Who the heck is he? How on earth did he able to fire that crazy thing from his sword? Well.. It's not a movie effect that's for sure, this place is not a studio..

"Well, well, is it a flash step?" the voice manage to snap Ichiru back to his fighting stance as he turned back to meet the person he was thinking about was walking towards him with that loud clogs of his. "Looks like you are more interesting than I thought you were, Yagari-san"

On that moment, more questions have flooded his mind. Flash step? What's that? Is that what happened earlier? What exactly happened anyway?

"Then, shall we continue for round two?" he asked. Ichiru let his scowl appear once more as the shopkeeper wont give him even the smallest chance to rest. Seems he won't be getting his answers soon.

* * *

><p><strong>well, so thats that i suppose..<strong>

**the next update would take some time because i need to find some oc somehow...**

**ah well, anyone has some bright ideas about this? i would appreciate your input so much XD**

**P.S. when i re-read this story, i just realized how awfully written the first chapter is... it was written almost two years ago.. maybe i need a beta reader? -_-'**

**now then, anyone still interested? please review in the small box below :) **


End file.
